Little Peach
by R5hewillbeloved
Summary: When one of Mayuri's experiments goes wrong, ALL of the Gotie 13 finds themselves paying for it. Especially when it comes to "Little Momo" who goes from the outer age of 17 to the age of 4. Has minor HitsuHina, IchiRuki, RanGin, UraYorui, & SoiGrimm. :
1. Chapter 1

I was bored so please don't ask. Its a random fic lol.

* * *

Hinamori could be seen by many shinigami in the Gotei 13 walking her way to her least favorite place. The Twelth Division.

Hinamori finally arrived to her destination, she silently went in and made her way to the Lab.

Momo stopped right before she got to the door and took a deep breath.

_"Ok, Here we go"_Momo moved her hand to the door and lightly knock, making her self think that she didn't knock hard enough, but that was interrupted by a voice calling from in side.

Momo slowly opened the door and saw Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi, standing in front of them any lab tabled.

Momo cleared her throat "You wanted to see me" Momo called out

Mayuri turned around "Yes, Yes, come here"

Momo slowly walked to the captain "Yes, Sir"

"I want you to test this" Mayuri said while holding up a blue liquid.

Momo went wide eyed and took off for the door.

"Wait" Mayuri stopped her by moving in front of her.

Momo shook her head and tried to get the door.

"It wont hurt a bit" Mayuri said with his usual smile

Momo looked past him and looked at Nemu with a worried expression.

Nemu just nodded.

Momo looked back at him "Ok"

Mayuri smiled and shoved the Bottle in her mouth.

After Momo swallowed she immediately started to feel weird.

"Uhh, what is this supposed to do?" Momo asked

Mayuri smiled "Its just supposed to make you age a little but it should ware off in about 3 days"

Momo looked at him "WHAT!, and how old and I suppose to turn"

"You should look like your in your 30's" Nemu answered.

Momo's jaw dropped "Aww" Was all she said when she walked out the door.

"Uhh Kurotsuchi-Sama, When should it kick in" Nemu asked her father.

"About 3 hours" Mayuri answered.

* * *

The next morning Momo woke up feeling weird.

"Grammy?"

Momo poked her head out of the blanket and saw a different room color than she was ready to see.

Momo looked around "Grammy,..... Toshi"

"Momo?"

Momo looked at the door and got out of bed.

"Who is it?" Momo asked while in front of the door.

"Nemu"

Momo raised an eyebrow, and opened the door.

Nemu looked forward and then looked down, and her eyes went wide.

"Momo?" Nemu asked while pointing down.

* * *

Nemu made her way through her division.

"Captain!?"

"WHAT!!?"

Nemu barged into the lab "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupted but uh-"

Mayuri turned around "Well"

Nemu looked back and moved Momo in front of her "The experiment did the opposite of what it was suppose to do"

Mayuri went wide eyed "Oh boy"

Momo looked at him and crocked her head to the side and yanked on Nemu hand and reached her hands up for her to pick her up.

Nemu picked her up and Momo put her hand on Mayuri's face, which made him look at Nemu who just shrugged.

Momo who now thought she was 3, and squeezed her hands open and closed, and leaned her body closer to him, signaling for him to hold her.

Mayuri looked at her then at Nemu.

Nemu smiled "She wants you to hold her"

Mayuri's face went blank "Whaaa"

Nemu couldn't help but laugh.

Mayuri started to slowly back away from his daughter and little Momo.

Momo saw him moving away and began to cry.

Nemu looked at her father "Come on captain, she isn't gonna stop crying tell you hold her"

Mayuri looked actually scared more than annoyed, but moved back closer and stretched his arms forward, and took the crying girl in his arms.

Momo smiled and snuggled her face into is shoulder.

Mayuri looked at his daughter who was smiling like some one does when they see a puppy on the side of the street.

"Call a meeting, I'm not going to watch her the whole time she is like this" Mayuri grumbled while stomping out of the lab.

* * *

After Nemu went to the Head Captain, he called a meeting.

"What the hell are we doing here, I was taking a damn nap!" Kenpachi growled.

Toshiro rolled his eyes "When are you not?"

Kenpachi glared at him "At least, I don't stay locked in my office doing my paper work"

"At least I do my paper work" Toshiro snapped

"Would you both shut up" Soi-Fon argued

"Captain, What we doing here?" Retsu asked calmly

Yamamoto looked at Mayuri "Captain Kurotsuchi?"

Everyone looked at Mayuri "Well you see, one of my experiments went, well not wrong just did the complete opposite thing that it was suppose to do" Mayuri told the Captain's and Lieutenant's.

Rangiku looked at him "What did you do?"

"Well,.. I used Lieutenant Hinamori as my test sub-"

"WHAT!" Hitsugaya interrupted.

Mayuri looked at him "Well, you see the experiment was suppose to make Momo age, to make her look like her mid 30's but it kinda well"

"It what?" Toshiro growled.

The meeting doors opened and Yachiru bounced out of her chair and went to the person standing there.

"What happen to peachy?" Yachiru asked

Momo looked at Yachiru and smiled then waved. "Yuri?" Momo said while looking around Yachiru, and she ran to Mayuri.

Mayuri smacked his forehead when Momo jumped in his lap.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Yeah she looks & thinks, that she is 3, so she also acts like one" Mayuri told the others.

Rangiku squealed "Aw, she is so cute"

Kenpachi laughed "Yuri?, aw that's cute Ass Clown"

Mayuri shot a look at Kenpachi.

Momo glared at him and took Ikkaku's kendo stick and hit Kenpachi over the head with it "Don't pick on him Jingle Bell"

Rangiku had to smack a hand over her mouth to contain a laugh that was itching to explode "Jingle Bell" Rangiku mumbled.

Kenpachi rubbed his head "Oh, you lucky little girl, if you weren't so damn small I would-"

Kenpachi was interrupted by Toshiro moving between Him and Mayuri/Momo.

"You would what" Toshiro snapped, while his eyes went blue and the room got colder.

Kenpachi put his hands up in deffence.

Momo looked at Toshiro, and smiled ear to ear.

Mayuri looked down at her "Uh Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro turned around "What?"

"I think she remembers you" Mayuri told him.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what the hell he was talking about but was stopped by Momo glomped him to the floor.

"Toshi" Momo squealed while rubbing her face back and fourth on his chest.

Toshiro went wide out "Uh Momo?"

Momo just clinged on to him tighter.

"Well I think we know who is going to watch her" Mayuri told Hitsugaya.

"Yeah wont it be weird to be baby sitting your girlfriend" Renji said

Rangiku snorted "Well at least you now if Momo gets pregnant and has a girl this might be what she looks and acts like" Rangiku laughed.

Toshiro's eyes went wide.

"Oh, and I also figured something else out" Mayuri said out loud.

"What?" Toshiro asked

Mayuri put on his most evil smile "It don't ware off for 1 month"

* * *

haha I don't know where that came from. I think I might continue. Make another chapter but idk. Grammy is something i thought would be cute for Momo to call Toshiro's Grandma.


	2. Chapter 2

ok I decided to make another chapter so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Inside of the Tenth Division, The captain could be seen seating at his desk doing paper, again.

"Captain!" Rangiku screamed before practically busting the door down.

Hitsugaya's head shot up "What" He said back while giving her an annoyed look.

Rangiku slowly made her way to her captains desk "Whatcha doin"

"Paperwork" He answered while looking back down.

"OH!" Rangiku chirped.

"Shhhhhhh" Toshiro whispered.

Rangiku shrugged "What"

"She is sleeping"

"Who"

"Momo, who else"

"Ohhh, where"

He pointed to his lap.

Rangiku got on her tip toes and looked, and she bit back a smile.

Toshiro rolled his eyes "Do you need anything?"

Rangiku shook her head.

"Good. Then leave" Toshiro demanded

Rangiku pouted and slugged her way to the door.

* * *

Hitsugaya was still doing paperwork, which he actually didn't mind thanks to how hot it was outside.

_Knock, Knock_

Toshiro looked up "Come in"

Retsu gently walked in the door "Captain Hitsugaya"

"Yes"

Retsu gave him a friendly smile "Here is the 2 piece paperwork every seater needs to do"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow "For what may I ask?"

"Its just for health" Retsu assured

Toshiro nodded "Alright ill give them to them when I get done"

Retsu smiled and turned back for the door "Oh, and Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Huh"

"May I make a subjection?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Well for first things, How much sleep have you been getting?" She asked

Toshiro looked at her "Normal"

Retsu sighed "And how much is that"

"About 6 hours"

"Really, well you look tired, so I think you should take a nap of some sort" Retsu suggested

Toshiro looked at her "Well I do feel a little tired, but not to much"

Retsu gave him another smile "Its just a subjection"

Toshiro nodded "And Thank you"

Retsugave quick nod and left.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Toshiro felt Momo shift in his lap.

He looked down and saw her yawn, which followed him into yawning.

"Ok, maybe I am tired"

So he picked up Momo so that her head was on his shoulder and made his way to the couch. He gently laid down, and laid Momo on top of him, and her head used his upper chest as a pillow.

* * *

It took 5 minutes for the young captain to fall asleep.

"Captain" Rangiku called out from outside the office.

_"No answer, is he in there?"_Rangiku thought to her self as she opened the door.

She looked forward while poking her head around the door. _"Not at his desk"_

She then heard sighing come from the right side of the office.

She turned her head to the sound, and put a hand over her mouth.

_"Aw, that is so adorable" _Rangiku squealed in her head.

She then got an idea and ran to her office.

"Where is it damn it!" she complained out loud."Ha, found it"

When she found what she was looking for she ran back to her captain office. With a camera.

_"Ok, hopefully they aren't light sleepers"_

She took the first picture which ;thanks to the flash; made Momo stir, which made Toshiro grip on her tighter.

Rangiku took three more before taking off for the door.

"Giku?"

Rangiku froze and whipped around, and saw Momo setting up on Toshiro chest.

"Momo, did I wake you?" Rangiku asked while walking forward.

"Nu-uh" Momo mumbled while rubbing her eyes

Rangiku smiled and combed her hand through her hair.

"Rangiku!"

Rangiku jumped and Momo fell off Toshiro, who woke up thanks to that.

Toshiro sat up, and looked around the room.

Then Ikkaku barged in the room holding two sake bottles.

"Hey Ikkaku" Rangiku smiled.

Ikkaku and Rangiku were interrupted by a very loud cry.

They all looked down and saw Momo has tears running down her face.

"Momo?" Toshiro called while picking her up.

Rangiku looked at her knee. "She hurt her knee when she fell"

Toshiro looked at her knee and then glared at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku looked at him and started to back away "My bad"

Toshiro sat Momo on his lap "Get out" Toshiro snapped.

Ikkaku took off for the door, and went to open the door, but didn't notice his foot was in front of it, so when he opened it he hit him self in the head.

"Owww" Ikkaku mumbled

Momo stopped crying and started to giggle "Hehe, light bulb hurt his head"

Rangiku busted out laughing and Toshiro snorted.

"Oh great she is a smaller Yachiru, fantastic" Ikkaku grumbled while walking out the door.

Toshiro looked down at Momo who had a death grip to his shirt.

"Is your knee ok?" Toshiro asked her

Momo shook her head while putting her forehead on his chest.

Rangiku smirked "You know what makes a boo-boo feel better?"

Momo lifted her head and looked at Rangiku "No"

Rangiku smiled "Well, I heard that some one kissing it makes it feel better"

"Weally?" Momo whispered

Rangiku smile and nodded

Momo looked down at her knee which was turning purple and blue.

"Toshi?"

Toshiro's eyes went wide "Oh no no no no" Toshiro stammered

Momo pouted "But it hurts"

"Yeah captain, make it feel better, you don't seeing her in pain" Rangiku told him "Do you?"

"No, of course not"

"Well, she is in pain right now" Rangiku pointed out.

Momo looked up at him.

"Pwease" Momo pleaded

Rangiku smiled "How can you resist that wittle fwace"

Toshiro glared at her, then closed his eyes.

Rangiku saw Momo's bottom lip tremble "Uh, Captain"

"What?"

Before she could answer, Momo broke into a very loud cry. Making Toshiro screech and fall off the couch but made sure Momo stayed where she was.

"That" Rangiku told him

Toshiro looked at Momo "Alright" He mumbled

Momo immediately stopped crying and looked at him.

"Alright what?" Rangiku asked

Toshiro shot a glare up at her.

Toshiro picked him and Momo up off the floor.

"Rangiku!"

Rangiku turned around and looked at who called her name, and there stood Renji.

"Hey, what you doing here?" Rangiku asked

"Seeing what you were doing" Renji told her

Rangiku nodded.

"Hey, Im going to Emerald Butterfly, you want to come?" Renji told her

Rangiku jumped up "Yeah!"

And she took off for the door.

But she didn't leave with out getting a picture of her Captain kissing Momo's knee boo-boo.

and "MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

ok second chapter, I'll right again probably monday im going to North Carolina.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK here's the next chapter sorry it took so long, I was in North Carolina. But here you go.**

The Soul Society was peaceful and calm. Everything was normal, Renji was buying new sun glasses, Kenpachi was napping, Hitsugaya was doing paper work, Byakuya was messing with his hair, and Shunsui was drinking.

But all that was peaceful and calm, was disturbed by a loud horrified scream.

"SHIT!"

Shuhei went to the sound as fast as possible only to see a scared Rangiku.

"Rangiku, what's wrong?" Shuhei asked while unsheathing his sword.

Rangiku turned around and gripped his shoulders "I. Lost. Momo."

Shuhei's jaw dropped "What!"

Rangiku nodded up and down quickly, and then turned back looking for her.

"How in the hell did you lose her?" Shuhei asked while re-sheathing his sword.

"Well, Captain needed a break so I decided to get my self out of paper work at the same time, so I was brought her to the park, and then I fell asleep" Rangiku told him while they were walking around the park.

"You know if Captain Hitsugaya finds out, he will kill you" Shuhei told her "Don't you?"

"Yes, so please help me find her" Rangiku said while walking torwards the swings "Ok, she is no where in this damn park"

Shuhei started to think "Where does she like to go?"

Rangiku shrugged "I can't go ask captain because he will no that I lost her"

Shuhei nodded.

Rangiku's eyes snapped open "But you can"

"What" Shuhei gasped.

"You can go ask Captain where Momo likes to go, and if he ask why tell him I just want to know so I can keep her occupied" Rangiku explained.

Shuhei looked at her kinda surprised "Wow, I didn't know you could think of that much at one time"

Rangiku smacked him in the arm "Just go, and I keep looking"

"Alright" Shuhei said then disappearing.

Shuhei was pacing back and forth in front of the Tenth division office door.

_"Alright, You can do this Shuhei, I mean come on, If you can deal with Ichigo Kurosaki as you Captain, you can do this"_

So after he repeated that ten times in his head, he finally knocked.

_"Come In"_

Shuhei breathed in _"Alright here we go"_

Shuhei slowly walked in and saw Hitsugaya placed behind his desk.

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

Hitsugaya looked up "Oh Hisagi, what can I do for ya?" He asked while looked back down.

Shuhei moved forward "Uh, I was just wondering where, of Captain Hinamori, or uh well I guess we just call her Momo, but anyway, Where she likes to go, you know visit hang out"

Hitsugaya looked back up "Why do you want to know that?"

"Oh, Matsumoto wanted to know, so she knows where else to take her besides just the park" Shuhei lied the best he could.

Hitsugaya looked at him looking a little suspicious but just shook it off "Well, besides the park, She likes to go see my grandmother, she like to go to Sakura Hill, Tengoku Waterfall, Suishou Lake, & Blossom Field" Hitsugaya told him.

"OK thank you, I'd better get back" Shuhei said while bolting out the door.

"Rangiku!"

Rangiku turned around to see Shuhei behind her "Shuhei, well did he tell you"

"Yeah, the first one he said was his grandmothers" Shuhei replied.

Rangiku nodded and they both took off for her house.

_Knock Knock_

Rangiku knocked on the door.

Then a older lady answered the door.

"Hello"

Rangiku smiled "Hi, Miss Hitsugaya"

"You know me?"

"Yes, I am the you grandsons Lieutenant"

"Oh, please do come in" She said while moving to the side.

Rangiku and Shuhei smiled and walked in.

"So what can I do for you?" She asked while pouring them tea.

"Yes, we were wondering if Momo has been here" Shuhei told her.

"Well actually Miss Hitsugaya-"-"Please call me Aiko"-"Oh ok, Aiko, Momo looks about the age of 3" Rangiku explained.

"Why?"

Shuhei and Rangiku looked at each other "Long story" the bother said.

"OH, no im sorry but I haven't seen her" Aiko told them.

"Oh, well thank you" Shuhei said while they both got up.

Rangiku stopped "And please don't tell Hitsugaya we came here to look for her"

Aiko smiled, then nodded.

"Ok Shuhei next" Rangiku said to him

"Uh, Sakura Hill"

Rangiku and Shuhei arrived at the hill, and no one was there.

"Uhhhh" Rangiku groaned "Next"

"Tengoku Waterfall"

So the took off.

and again no one.

"Next"

"Suishou Lake"

Again the took off.

"Please let her be here"

But her hoped were crushed by her not being there.

Meanwhile.

"Kenny, why you got bells in your hair?"

Kenpachi was laying on his back on the roof of his division.

"For battle"

"Oh, I thought because you wanted to be the life of the party at Christmas time"

Kenpachi laughed "So squirt, what are you doing here by yourself"

"Giku, left me at the park"

Kenpachi looked at her "Wow, does Hitsugaya know?"

Momo shrugged "Me don't know, anyyyway, I'm gonna go see other peoples"

Kenpachi just waved.

Momo went off to the second division.

"Soify"

Soi-Fon looked up at the nick name but saw no one, so she looked back down.

"Soify, why you wooken at a picture of Lady Kitty"

Soi-Fon let out a shriek. "Momo what are you doing here"

"Bored"

Soi-Fon put the picture in her desk.

"You do know she is in the alive world with bucket hat"

Soi-Fon looked at her "Yes"

"Oh, Ok just making sure" Momo smiled.

"Uh, your cloths look at little big"

Momo looked down "Yeah, Giku bought them for me"

Soi-Fon nodded "Go see Byakuya, tell him to buy you new cloths"

Momo smiled "Ok"

Momo went on her mary way but not before giving Soi-Fon a hug, which made her fell weird.

"Bya-Bya"

Byakuya looked up to see Momo standing in his door way "What are you doing here alone"

"Giku left me at the park" She said while making her way to his desk, and the not bothering to perch her self on his lap.

Byakuya raised and eyes brow "Uh, can I help you?"

Momo smiled "Soify, said you have to buy me new cloths because mine are to big"

Byakuya was about to say something but just blew it off "Alright come on"

After Byakuya bought her cloths, she went to see Sajin and she braided his fur, she went to see Retsu and un braided her hair, she went to see Shunsui who gave her a flower Kimono, Jushiro gave her a stuffed turtle, Mayuri just held her because she cried, and last but not least--

Ichigo.

"Ichi"

Ichigo was right now setting on his couch in his office. "Momo?"

Momo ran to him and jumped on him "Hiya"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "Whacha doin?"

"Visiting people" Momo smiled

"Ahhh"

Momo smiled "Where Ru-Ru?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow again "Who?"

Momo sighed "Rukia"

"Oh" Ichigo said while pointing at his bedroom door.

Momo smiled and went to the door, while Ichigo went to his desk.

Momo walked in to see Rukia sound asleep in the big bed.

So Momo went up to it and pulled her self up there. "Ru-Ru" Momo said while setting on her chest and patting her on the cheek

Rukia rolled over and made Momo fall off.

"Momo"

Momo looked and saw Rukia'a eyes open. "Ello"

Rukia smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing what you and Strawberry was doin"

Rukia smiled bigger "Oh"

After visiting Ichigo and Rukia, she was off.

Rangiku was making her way to her division after her and Shuhei looked at every place.

Rangiku arrived and was about to knock on her Captain door but decided to try to sneak by.

_"Rangiku, get in here"_

Rangiku froze "Damn"

Matsumoto walked in her Captain's office "Uh Captain"

Toshiro looked up at her "Yes"

"Uh, well you see-"

"Why the hell did you leave Momo at the damn park"

Rangiku's eyes went wide "How did you-"

Toshiro pointed at the couch.

"Hi, Giku" Momo smiled

Rangiku gasped "Where have you been?"

Momo gasper in return "Me, your the one her weft me in the park"

"I did not"

"Yea Uh

"Nu uh"

"Uh Huh, I was on the slide and I was about to go see you where you fell asleep and you were gone" Momo explained

Toshiro looked at Rangiku "You fell asleep"

Rangiku tried to say something but nothing came out.

"But I got alot of stuff from people, I like my turtle" Momo smiled while holding up the turtle Jushiro gave her.

"Rangiku?"

Rangiku looked at her Captain "Yes"

"I'm tripling you paper work"

Rangiku went wide eyed "WHAT!"

"You left Momo at the park, that's a good punishment, or would you like me to close down every bar" Toshiro said.

Rangiku looked at him "Paperwork" and she took off out of the room.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and looked back down at his paper work but saw Momo in his lap starring at the paper "Momo, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, why?"

Toshiro just shook his head "No reason"

Momo turned around and looked at Toshiro "Wittle Shiro, can I tell you something"

Toshiro looked at her "Sure"

"Renji, he told me about uh, um what is it called" Momo said while thinking.

Toshiro smiled "Go on"

Momo shot her head up "Oh about that sex word"

Toshiro's eyes went wide "What?"

Momo looked at him "What is it, and have you ever done it?"

**Ok here you go I hope you liked, ill write again soon.**

**Ok here are some meaning of the words in japanese used.**

**Toshiro Grandmother**

**Aiko=Love Child.**

**Tengoku Waterfall=Heaven's Waterfall.**

**Suishou Lake=Crystal Lake.**

**There you go :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok 4th chapter. So yeah. Lol hope you enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

Momo was still setting on Toshiro's lap, still wanting to know the answer.

"Well?" Momo asked.

Toshiro looked down at her "Uh, well um"

Momo looked up at him and put a finger on her chin "Well Ren said that sex is when a girl and a boy get together,and they get undressed-"

Toshiroput his left hand over her mouth.

_"Captain Hitsugaya?"_

Hitsugaya's head snapped up "Wh-who is it"

"Its Lieutenant Isane"

"Oh, come in"

Isane opened the door and felt her right leg being hugged and she looked down and saw Momo she giggled "Hello Momo"

Momolooked up at her and stretched her hands up, which followed with Isane picking her up.

Isane put Momo on her right hip and walked to Hitsugaya's desk "Captain Hitsugaya I'm here to pick up those health paper's Captain Unohana gave you"

"Oh, ok" Hitsugaya replied while scrambling through his desk "Here you go"

Isane out stretched her Left arm "Thank you"

Hitsugaya stood up "Isane can you do me a favor?"

Isane cocked her head to the side "Sure?"

"Can you watch her, I'm going to have a talk with Renji" Hitsugaya said while walking past her.

"Sure"

After Hitsugaya left the office, Isane sat on the couch.

Momo tugged on Isane shirt making her look down "Where Little Shiro go?"

Isane smiled "He went to talk to Lieutenant Renji"

Momomade an 'o' withher mouth.

Isane decided to take a quick name after Momo fell asleep.

* * *

Renji was in his office steaming "This is bull shit, first ; I get put on a mission to the world of the living, while Ichigo is sent here, second ;He is promoted to captain which I have been working torwards for many years, and third ; he starts to date Rukia, perfect he gets withthe girl I have been in love with for as long as I can remember"

Renji felt the room timpature go down.

"That well be the least of your damn worries"

Renji looked up to see Toshiro "Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?"

"Why the hell did you tell Momo about sex for"

Renji's eyes went wide "Well uh" Renji said while moving around his desk "You see well" Renji cut his sentence early and ran screaming like a little girl out of his office.

Toshiro shrugged "What I do?"

* * *

Toshiro walked into his office to see Momo setting on his desk, and looked to his right to see not Isane but to see Matsumoto, sleeping.

"Matsumoto!"

Momo let out a shriek and fell off the desk but thanks to Hitsugaya's speed dove for her and caught her.

Momo was setting in his lap breathing really heavy "I'm ok, I'm ok"

Toshiro looked down at her "Sorry"

Momo looked at him and smiled "Its ok"

Toshiro picked him and Momo up and sat Momo back on his desk. "Matsumoto!"

It was Matsumoto's turn to fall "What!"

Momo hopped off the desk and went up to her "Giku" Momoput her hands on both side of her face and used her thumbs to open her eyes "Giku"

Rangiku looked up at her "I'm good"

Momo smiled.

"Captain, whats wrong?" Rangiku said while she sat up.

"Where's Isane?"

Rangiku got on her feet while picking up Momo "Captain Unohana needed her, it appears that some of the 7th division seaters got hurt"

Toshiro nodded head and went to his desk.

Rangiku sat on the couch.

"Momo what in the world is this?"

Momo looked at Toshiro and jumped off Matsumoto's lap "What's what?" Momo said while getting in his lap.

"That" He told her while pointing to his paperwork.

Momo smiled "That's a doggie"

Toshiro looked down at her "On my paper work"

Momo looked down at the paper "That all the paper I could find"

Toshiro looked down at her "Yeah, but on my paper work"

Momo looked at him and looked back at the paper "I was bored"

"You couldn't have played with a flower or something" Toshiro snapped at her.

Hinamori eyes went wide as they began to water, and she looked at Rangiku ;who looked shocked.

Rangiku glared at Hitsugaya "Captain!"

Toshiro looked at her "What?"

Momo leaped off his lap and ran out of Hitsugaya's office door crying.

Toshiro's eyes went wide "Momo?"

Rangiku looked at him again.

"Why did she do that?"

Rangiku glared at him "Because you snapped at her"

"She drew on my paperwork" Toshiro told her.

Rangiku got off the couch and made her way to the door "And she is only three, she don't know no better" She said while she slammed the door after she walked out.

* * *

**Ok another chapter. Uhhhh drama. Next chapter might not come tell about late sunday or monday. I have to take my cousins back to North Carolina.**

**And the doggie its one of those easy ones you know :You draw 6 circles and 4 arches conected to the circles two for the ears, one for the head and one for the body, the you draw 2 more for the eyes, then you draw three dots on the two circles under the head and three lines on the rest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK I decided to up date before I left for North Carolina.

* * *

**"Yuri!"

Mayuri turned around in a hurry to see Momo standing in his office door way.

"Momo?"

Momo ran to him and clinged on to his legs and started to cry.

"WittleShirogotmadatmeandscreamedatmecauseI-Idrewadowggieonhispaperwork" Momo sobbed in a hurry

Mayuri some how understood her and nodded "I'm sorry" He said while he picked her up.

Nemu was setting on the couch gawking at her father because the way he was acting.

Mayuri went and sat on the opposite couch and even more to Nemu's surprise started to rock her back enforth in tell she feel in to a deep sleep.

Nemu smirked "And you said you wasn't going to get close to her, or baby her"

"Shut up Nemu" Mayuri grumbled.

Nemu giggled and went and patted her dad on the head.

* * *

Rangiku was running all around Seireitei to try and find the young girl.

"Damn It!"

"You ok?"

Rangiku turned around to see Soi-Fon standing there.

"No, No im not"

"What's wrong then?" Soi-Fon asked

"Captain snapped at Momo for drawing on his paper work by accident, her thinking she is three didn't know no damn better, so she ran off and neither of us can find her" Rangiku explained to her.

"Damn, You want me to help, I know it not my think but I'll still do it" Soi-son told her.

Rangiku nodded and the went to the next destination.

* * *

Hitsugaya was running along the roofs of the divisions, in tell he literally bumped in to Rangiku.

"Matsumoto"

Rangiku looked up "Captain?"

"Did you find her?" Hitsugaya asked while helping her up.

"No, we looked in the First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth and, Sixth Divisions" Rangiku said to him.

"We wouldn't need to look for her if you wouldn't have snapped at her dumb ass" Soi-Fon sneered at him.

Hitsugayashot her a death glare and jumped off the roof "Lets go check the other division, before I kill Bumble Bee right there"

"Hey!"

Hitsugaya smirked "What?"

"Im. Not. A. Bumblebee."

"You sure about that, you zanpakuto looks like one" Hitsugaya said while running forward.

"For your information, its a hornet, hence the damn name" Soi-Fon argued back.

"Ok, OK, so your saying you a hor..net" Hitsugaya said the last part slowly.

Soi-Fon ran up to him and smacked him on the back of his head "Shut up pedophile"

Hitsugaya stopped running and looked at her "Pedophile?"

"Duh, your girl friend is three dumb ass" Soi-Fon smirked.

"She was my girlfriend when she was older you shit face lesbian" Hitsugaya told her while walking in front of her.

"IM NOT A LESBIAN!"

* * *

Momo woke up about 20 minutes later looking for the 6th division.

"Momo?"

Momo turned around to find Izuru behind her "Hi Izu"

Kira walked up to her "What are you doin alone?"

"Looking for Ren and Bya-Bya"

Kira nodded "Ok, you want me to take you there?"

Momo smiled "That ok, I got it"

Kira smiled back "Alright bye"

"Bye bye" Momo waved.

* * *

Momo walked in the sixth division, then making her way to the sixth division head office.

"Bya-Bya"

Momo walked completely in looking for the captain but saw no one, then heard a cough coming from the side room.

Momo went up and knocked "Bya-Bya, are you doin that sex thing?"

Byakuya sat up from his bed and went and opened the door "Who the hell told you about that"

Momo smiled while walking between his legs in to his room "Renji"

Byakuya looked at her "Are you serious"

Momo nodded while getting on his bed and she started to bounce.

Byakuya went and sat down "So what may I ask are you doing here?"

Momo stopped jumping and sat beside him "Shiro yelled at me"

Byakuya's eyes went wide "Hitsugaya yelled at you?"

Momo nodded "All I did was draw a doggie and I might have done it on his paper work but that all the paper I could find"

Byakuya sighed "OF course her gets mad at you over paper work"

Momo just sighed too.

"So do you want me to take you to him or what?"

Momo shrugged "Im scared he still mad at me"

"Ah, right, um well I could. I have no idea" Byakuya told her.

"That ok" Momo smiled while patting him on the head "I'll just go back"

"I'll take you" Byakuya said while getting up.

"Ok, but why?" Momo asked while cocking her head to the side.

"Because if he yells at you again im punching him through a damn window"

Byakuya made his was out of his room but noticed that Momo wasn't following so he turned around to still see her standing in his room "You want me to carry you, don't you?"

Momo smiled and ran to him while he picked her up.

"Happy?" Byakuya said while walking out of his office to see Renji.

"Hey Captain" Renji waved while walking by but was stopped by a hand grabbing his collar.

"Wait a second" Byakuya said while pulling him back in front of him.

"What is it?" Renji asked while rubbing his neck.

He didn't get an answer just Byakuya walking to his side then feeling a punch to his temple then the wall.

"What the hell was that for?" Renji growled while massaging both sides of his face.

"For telling Momo about sex, you idiot" Byakuya said while walking to the division exit, while Momo looked over his shoulder and waved bye to Renji.

* * *

**OK she will be back with Toshiro next chapter. :)**

**Sorry about the late up-date but here it is, so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I know Byakuya, Mayuri and Soi-Fon were O.C. But I wanted everyone to be drawn to Momo's cuteness :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK here is the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who has Reviewed, Faved, and Alerted this fanfiction. It means alot to me.**

* * *

"Bya-Bya?"

Byakuya looked down where Momo was skipping back and forth in front of him holding a Stuffed Panda that Byakuya bought her.

* * *

_Flash Back._

_While taking Momo back to the Tenth Division, Byakuya was some how dragged to a new store in Seireitei called "Butterfly Lane" which sales everything a child could dream of, which is not a good place for Momo to be._

_"Bya-Bya" Momo called_

_Byakuya walked to the aisle Momo planet her self in and his jaw dropped "Momo?"_

_"I want these"_

_Byakuya walked to her "Momo there is more than 10 stuffed animals there"_

_Momo smiled "I know and I can't pick one"_

_"Well your going to half to" Byakuya told her while crouching down to her._

_She pouted "Fine, I want this one" She said while she held up a Panda that was as big as her._

_Byakuya raised an eyebrow and looked at the price tag "They want Fifty Five dollars for a damn stuffed animal"_

_Momo cocked her head to the side and looked at Byakuya then at the Panda "But I want it"_

_"Momo its fifty five dollars, that a bit much, why don't you get a smaller one" Byakuya told her while he put the panda back._

_Momo looked up at him and busted in a very loud cry "Bu-but I-I-I want it"_

_Byakuya looked down at her "Momo"_

_"Pwease. Pwetty pwetty pwease with a bwanana on the side" Momo cries while clinging on to is legs._

_Byakuya sighed "Alright" He said while giving her the Panda, and she immediately stopped cry, smiled and skipped down the aisle._

_Byakuya shook his head as he went and got Momo._

_Byakuya put the Panda on the counter. which Momo was trying to look over with all her might, after a few seconds she gave up, and made Byakuya pick her up._

_"Ok sir, is this all" The young lady said._

_"Yes"_

_The women looked up and her eyes went huge "Oh my god, you Byakuya Kuchiki"_

_Byakuya looked at her "Yes I am"_

_Momo looked from Byakuya to the lady, with a very confused expression._

_"Wow, Iv never met a captain before" _

_Momo looked at her with a scroll "Hey" The women looked at her._

_"Is this your daughter?"  
_

_Byakuya's eyes went wide "N-"_

_"None of your beeswax, now just tell him how much the Panda is so we can get on with our wives" Momo told the women._

_Byakuya looked at Momo with a shocked expression "Momo that wasn't nice"_

_Momo looked up at him "Well she is the one who is trying to talk while im here dying of old age waiting for my panda"_

_Byakuya had to hold back a laugh "Excuse her can I please just know the amount"  
_

_The women smiled at him "Yes, Fifty Five dollars and Eighty Nine cent"_

_Byakuya nodded and gave her the cash then took Momo out of the store._

_Momo looked back and waved at the women then when they go out the store she whispered "That poo-poo head trying to talk to MY Bya-Bya"._

_End of Flash Back._

* * *

"Bya-Bya?"

Byakuya shook his head "Yes"

"Did you hear me?" Momo asked while still skipping back and forth.

Byakuya shook his head again.

Momo sighed "I said I names my panda Oreo"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow "Oreo, what's an Oreo?"

"Its one of those cookies Ichi brought back from the world place"

Byakuya made an 'o' with his mouth.

"Bya-bya, did you know that Ichi had that sex thing with Ru-ru".

Byakuya stopped in his tracks "Excuse me?".

Momo turned around and looked at him "Well, Renji said that when to people have the sex thing the don't have no cloths on and Ru-ru didn't have shirt on when I went to go see her and Ichi".

Byakuya's eyes went wide and mumbled ass hole under his breath before walking forward.

Momo just shrugged "Bya-bya whats an asshole".

Byakuya whipped around "Thats a bad word, don't say that".

Momo looked up at him "Ok".

Byakuya followed her as she skipped to the Tenth Division.

* * *

Renji felt himself having the worse headache in history "Damn my head hurts".

"What happen?"

Renji looked up to see Ichigo standing in the middle of his office "My captain punched me in my temple"

Ichigo raised an eye brow "Why the hell he do that"

"Because I told Momo about sex"

Renji felt something smack him in the face then felt the floor.

"You idiot!"

Renji looked up to see a very pissed Rukia glaring at him.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand making sure she didn't try to kill him.

"Ok lets not kill the poor guy" Ichigo said.

Rukia watched as Renji stood up grumbling.

"So Hitsugaya do anything to you?" Ichigo asked him.

"No I ran from him" Renji admitted.

"That was probably smart" Ichigo told him while setting down on the couch.

Rukia sat beside him "I was wondering what the girly shriek I heard earlier this morning"

Ichigo snorted.

"I do not scream like a girl" Renji told her.

"Not from what I heard" Rukia teased.

* * *

Byakuya felt like it took three days to get to the Tenth Division, but time started to fast forward after Momo started to sing.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze  
It means no worries For the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata!".

"Momo, what are you singing?".

Momo looked at Byakuya and smiled "Its a song from one of the movies Ichi brought back with that things that shows the pretty pictures".

"The Television" Byakuya said to her.

"Yeah that thing" Momo smiled and started to sing another song.

"Winnie the Pooh...  
Winnie the Pooh...  
Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff.  
He's Winnie the Pooh...  
Winnie the Pooh... Willy nilly silly old bear." Momo sang as she skipped down the streets of Seireitei.

When the doors to the Tenth Division opened Hitsugaya, Soi-Fon, and Rangiku heard Momo singing.

Byakuya walked in behind her.

"The wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is Tiggers are wonderful things  
Their tops are made out of rubber  
Their bottoms are made out of springs  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN!  
But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is I'm the only one" Momo sang while she bounced all around the room.

"That is all I have been hearing for the past 5 minutes" Byakuya told them.

Toshiro raised an eye brow as he watched Momo bounce all around his office "Momo?".

Momo stopped bouncing and looked at Toshiro "Hello wittle Shiro".

"Are you ok?" Rangiku asked her.

Momo turned to Rangiku "Im fine why?".

Rangiku just shook her head.

"Thats a big panda" Soi-Fon told her.

Momo looked down at her panda "Her name is Oreo, Bye-Bya bought it for me".

Toshiro looked at him "You bought her a panda?".

"Yes, and it cost fifty five dollars" Byakuya grumbled.

Toshiro's eyes went wide "Thats an expensive panda"

Byakuya nodded.

"Just keep swimming  
Just keep swimming  
Just keep swimming swimming swimming  
What do we do we swim, swim, swim  
OH HO HO How I love to swim  
When you WAAAAAANNTTT to swimyou want to swim" Momo started to sing again.

"Has she been doing this all day?" Toshiro asked Byakuya.

"No just for the past 30 minutes" Byakuya told him.

After 10 more minutes Soi-Fon and Byakuya both left, Rangiku followed not to long after.

"Wittle Shiro?".

Toshiro looked up to see Momo setting down in the middle of his office holding her feet in front of her "Yes".

"Are you still mad at me?" Momo asked him.

Toshiro looked back up at her "No, I shouldn't have got mad at you in the first place".

Momo looked at him and smiled.

Toshiro smiled back before returning to his paperwork.

Momo got up and got in Toshiro's lap.

"Ok" Toshiro said "What did you do alllll day to day?".

"I went and seen Yuri and the Bya-Bya" Momo told him while snuggling in to his chest trying to get comfortable "And Renji got hit by Byakuya".

Toshiro looked down at her "Why?".

"Because I told him that Renji told me about the Sex thingy" Momo told him.

"Ah" Toshiro said "Are you tired?".

Momo just mumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes" Toshiro smiled at her.

Toshiro got out of his chair and moved to his room, and put Momo on the left side of his bed and tucked her underneath the covers, then he put him self on the right side and fell asleep not to long after.

**No the story isnt over. Im gonna have a few more chapters after this. Don't worry. :) Songs came from Lion King, Winnie the Pooh and Finding Nemo.**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**OK. , Gave me an Idea for the chatper about Momo and Yachiru being bestfriends so I though "What the hay" so here it is.**

* * *

Toshiro stirred in his bed at about one hour past dawn, and felt him self being laid on. He opened his eyes and saw nothing.

"What the-"

Toshiro moved his hand to his face and felt hair.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow "You have got to be kidding me"

He moved his hands and poked her in the head "Momo"

Momo stirred and she fell off Toshiro "Whacha wake mes up for" Momo yawned.

Toshiro sat up "Because you were sleeping on my face"

Momo turned on her side "O, my bad".

Toshiro shook his head and stood up.

Momo sat up in the bed and flew at him while connecting her arms around his waist "Where you going?"

Toshiro looked down and patted her head "To a captains meeting"

Momo let go and smiled "Otay" and she jumped of the bed and ran out the room.

Toshiro just sat there and watched her "Hey!"

Momo stopped before she got to the door and she turned around to see Hitsugaya "Huh?"

"Where are you going?" Hitsugaya asked while pointing at her.

"To go see Loli" Momo said while giving him a smile.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow "Who's Loli"

Momo sighed "Yachiru duh"

Toshiro just looked at her "Alright"

He walked to the door and Momo watched him open it "Just be careful" He told her while pokeing her in the forehead.

Momo smiled and walked out before him.

* * *

Kenpachi let out a sigh of frustration and slammed a fist on his desk.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO THIS SHIT!"

"Ask Grandpa-Yama"

Kanpachi looked up from his desk and saw Momo standing there.

"Hey squirt, what you doing here?" Kenpachi asked her.

"Lookin for Loli"

Kenpachi gave her a questionable look but got who she was talking about "Check her room"

Momo smiled and waved.

Momo walked to were Yachiru's room was "Loli"

She opened the door and saw Yachiru setting around a small table "Peachy"

Yachiru got up and ran to Momo to give her a hug "Ello, What you doin?"

Yachiru let her go "Tea party"

Momo smiled "Oh, Can I play, please"

Yachiru smiled back and nodded.

"You can set here, because Cookie is setting there" Yachiru said while pointing at the chair beside a Black, Brown, Orange, and White stuffed animal Cat.

Momo tapped Yachiru on the shoulder "I have an idea, come with me"

Momo and Yachiru ran out of the 11th division "BE BACK IN A MINUTE KENNY!"

Kenpachi looked up and saw no one "OK!"

* * *

Momo and Yachiru ran into the 10th Division "I WIN!"

"No I won" Momo told her

"Nu-uh, I touched the wall before you" Yachiru argued back.

Momo giggled "We were running to see who go in side first"

"O" Yachiru laughed.

Momo walked into the 10th division's captain office then to the side door to Hitsugaya room.

"What is we getting?" Yachiru asked.

"We are here for Oreo"

"Oreo?"

"My panda Bya-Bya bought me" Momo told her while holding up her panda the best she could.

"Byakushi bought that for you?" Yachiru repeated

Momo smiled "Yup now lets go back to the tea party"

Yachiru smiled and grabbed her hand "Ok"

* * *

Ikkaku was walking through his division just being bored like always and came past Yachiru's room.

"Hey Liueten-"

Ikkaku stopped in mid sentence when he took in what was in front of him that made him fall to the floor for laughing so hard.

"Cue-Ball what you laughing about" Yachiru asked him.

Ikkaku stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yumechika you look say gay"

Yumechika glared at him from the table "Captain made me do this man"

Ikkaku looked at him and couldn't help but laugh, He had a big pink bow in his hair, and a white dress on that had pink polka a dots.

"Light bulb, your gonna play with us" Momo said while getting up and moving to him.

Ikkaku stopped laughing "No the hell im not"

Momo looked at him "Fine" Momo stopped and tookin a deep breath "KENNNYYYY!"

It didn't take 5 seconds before Kenpachi came into the room "What's wrong?"

Momo clinged onto his legs and pretended to cry "Bulbywont play with us"

Kenpachi looked down at her then glared at Ikkaku who's jaw was hitting the ground.

"Play with them" Kenpachi demanded.

"Bu-but captain-"

"No buts, Your playing" Kenpachi order before going out the room.

Momo smiled "Otay, lets see what kind of dress we can find"

Momo ran to Yachiru's costume trunk.

Yumechika was smirking at Ikkaku and pointed at him and laughed silently.

"Got one" Momo scremed form inside the trunk,

Yachiru ran over to her "Which one"

Momo popped out "This one"

Yachiru clapped her hands "Perfect"

Momo gave the dress to Yachiru who went to Ikkaku "Here put this on"

Ikkaku looked at her and his eyes went huge "What!"

Yumechika started to laugh "That's worse than mine"

Yachiruheld a Pink dress with a frilly bottom that was white and it had a big bright yellow bow in the back.

Momo went up to him "Its either that on or this one" Momo help up a bright hot pink ballerina dress.

Ikkaku took the one out of Yachiru's hand and grumbled to him self.

Yachiru looked at him "Wait peachy, what are we gonna do about his hair"

Momo looked at him "Oh, right he don't got any" So she ran back to the Costume trunk.

"Ok Ive got five" Momo said while throwing out five wigs.

Yachiru went up to her "Hmm".

There was a Frizzy Black one, A long brown one, a short red one, a wavy white one, and a curly blonde one.

Yachiru's eyes brightened "That one"

Momo picked it up and went to Ikkaku and got a stool and put the Curly Blond wig on his head.

"There" Yachiru smiled.

"Wait, there's still something missing" Momo said and ran to Yachiru's bed.

She then came running back holding a big white hair with a big fake pink rose on it, and she put it on his head.

"There" Momo and Yachiru smiled.

Yumechikaput a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up" Ikkaku growled.

Momo smacked his the top of his hand "Manners"

* * *

After 30 minutes of playing Tea Party, Yumechika and Ikkaku's torture was over, and Momo and Yachiru left.

"Where does you want to go?" Momo asked Yachiru while they held hands skipping through Seireitei, holding there cat and panda, well not holding more like Momo's was pulling because before they left, they made Kenpachi make Ikkaku make them a wagon.

"I don't know" Yachiru said.

Momo smiled "Lets go see Bya-Bya"

Yachiru smiled back "Otay"

Momo then got an idea and started to sing.

"Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road  
Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow-brick road  
Follow the yellow-brick, follow the yellow-brick  
Follow the yellow-brick road"

Then Yachiru joined in.

"Were off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz  
We'll find he is a Whiz of a Wiz is ever a Wiz there was  
If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because  
Because, because, because, because, because  
Because of the wonderful things he does  
We're off to see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

Then they got to the 6th division.

"BYA-BYA!" Momo screamed.

Momo ran to his office to see him behind his desk "Yes, Can I help you"

Momo smiled "We got bored"

Byakuya looked at her strange "We?"

"Me, Loli, Oreo, and Cookie" Momo smiled while jumping on his lap.

Yachiru came in and bounced every where "BOING BOING"

Byakuya looked down at Momo then at Yachiru "Ok, why did yall come here"

Momo looked up at him "Because we just fwelt like it"

Byakuya sighed "Ok"

"Captain?"

Byakuya looked up just in time to see Renji come in his door.

Renji looked around the room and saw every one "Ok"

Momo smiled and jumped off Byakuya's lap "Hi Ji-Ji"

Renji looked down at her "Ji-Ji?"

Momo looked up at him "What?"

Renji shook his head "Nothin"

Momo went to Yachiru and they started to bounce together.

"Se do you have babysitting duty?" Renji asked Byakuya.

Momo and Yachiru started to laugh.

Renji and Byakuya looked at them "What's so funny?"

Momo stopped "You said duty"

Byakuya looked at her and then shook his head "No they just came out of no where, seriously"

Renji nodded "Ah"

"Cherry, can I braid you hair?" Momo asked Renji.

Renji looked at her "What happen to Ji-Ji?"

Momo shrugged.

"And no" Renji said.

Momo looked at him and started to cry.

Renji's eyes went wide "Damn it"

Byakuya slapped Renji in the back of his head.

"Hey!" Was all Renji got out before he face planted in to the floor, and Momo stopped crying.

When he tried to get back up Byakuya slammed his foot in the back of his head "Stay"

Renji just laid there "Why?" he muffled.

Byakuya looked up at Momo who still had tears coming out of her eyes and the saddest face ever, which even though he wouldn't say it out loud, the look broke his heart "There now you can braid his hair".

Momo jumped up and started to clap and went to Renji and sat on his back "Here Loli, you do this side"

Yachiru looked over at her "Ok"

Momo and Yachiru sat there braiding Renji's hair for about 20 minutes.

"Ok, there you go" Momo said while getting off Renji.

"I don't have to go out side like this do I?" Renji asked

Momo put her hands on her hips "Yes, because of you take them out we will have to redo them"

Yachiru nodded in a agreement.

Renji turned to his captain for help.

Byakuya looked at him "Don't look at me, I think pony tails fit you" Byakuya smirked.

Renji growled and walked out the room.

Momo looked at Byakuya "Bya-Bya ca-"

Byakuya looked at her "Don't even think about it"

Momo pouted "Why?"

"I'll take your panda back" Byakuya said to her.

Momo gasped "Nu-uh"

"Yeah Huh"

Momo looked at him "Boo you"

Byakuya smiled "Ok then"

Momo and Yachiru decided to leave after 45 minutes at Byakuya.

"Ok what you want to do now?" Yachiru asked.

Momo looked at her "Me don't know"

Yachiru looked to her right and saw a big pond "O, look"

Momo looked to where Yachiru was looking and saw the pond.

They ran to it.

"How deeps does you thinks it is?" Momo asked.

Yachiru rolled up her sleeve and sticked her hand in the water and kept going down tell she felt the water and it went her about an inch before her sleeve. "That deep"

Momo looked at her "Oh ok"

Yachiru smiled and then pushed Momo in.

Momo shrieked before hitting the water.

Yachiru fell backwards laughing, so she didn't see Momo get out and push her in.

"Hey!" Yachiru said while poking her head out of the water.

Momo laughed and Yachiru got out and tried to push her back in put Momo grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

Momo and Yachiru played in the pond for about 20 minutes before they decided to go home.

"I'll see ya later, the suns going down, I better get back to wittle Shiro" Momo said while trying to dry her hair.

"Yeah, Kenny is probably wondering where I am" Yachiru agreed.

Momo waved bye to Yachiru and ran torwards the Tenth Division.

* * *

"Little Shiro!"

Toshiro's head snapped up and he saw a very drenched Momo standing in his office.

"Momo?"

Momo waved "Ello"

"Why are you so wet for?"

Momo tookin a deep breath "Loliand I where walking and we saw a pond and she pushed me in then I pushed her in then she tried to push me back in but i pulled her in with me and now here i am wet and standing in front of you" Momo smiled after she was done.

Toshiro looked at her "Ok" then went back to his paper work.

"Uh, Wittle Shiro?"

"Hm"

Momolooked down at her self "I think I need a bath"

Toshiro looked up at her "Oh, right"

He walked to his room and got Momo two towels and put one around her now she wouldn't drip every where and picked her up and took her to the bathroom.

He sat her down and turned the water on and made not to hot but not cold either, and he plugged the bathtub. He turned the water off when it got high enough.

"Wittle shiro?"

Toshiro turned around "Huh"

"I want you to get in with me"

Toshiro's eyes went wide "No, no no no"

Momo pouted "Whhy"

"Because"

"Because isn't an answer" Momo told him.

Toshiro thought for a moment "What if Rangikugot in with you?"

Momo smiled "Otay"

Toshirowalked out the bath room and walked to Rangiku's room.

He knocked on the door "Rangiku?"

Rangiku scrambled to the door and swung it open "Captain?"

Toshiro put a hand through his hair "Can you do me a favor?"

Rangiku nodded.

"Could you take a bath with Momo?"

Rangiku looked at him "Why?"

"Because she wants me too and I'm not doing it" Toshiro told her.

Rangiku smiled "OK, sure"

Rangikuwalked out of her room and walked to her captain's bath room.

"Hiya Giku" Momo said while standing in the middle of the bathroom.

Rangikusmiled "Do you want to take a normal bathor a bubble bath"

Momojumped up and down "Bubble bath"

Rangiku ran to her room and ran back with a pink bottle, and pored it in the bathtub.

"Ok" Rangiku said while turning around and started to undress Momo.

Then she put Momoin the bath tub.

Rangikudidn't get in withher but she did bath her.

Momo giggled when Rangiku poured the water over her head.

After Rangiku was done bathing her she took her out and dried her off, then she noticed something, Momo had nothing to wear.

"Pooh" Rangiku mumbled.

"What's wrong Giku" Momo asked while holding her towel over her shoulders.

"Nothin sweetheart, I'll be right back" She told her while walking out the bathroom.

"Captain?"

"Hm?"

Rangiku poked her head out of Toshiro's door "We have a problem"

Toshiro looked at her "What?"

"Momo has nothing to wear?" Rangiku said to him.

Toshiro sighed "Shit"

Rangiku then got an idea "Do you have a shirt of could put her in?"

Toshiro looked at her "Yeah"

"Ok, I can make it fit" Rangiku smiled.

Toshirogot out of his chair and went to his room and looked trough his drew and pulled out a white button up shirt with a blue dragon on the front "Here?"

"Thank you" Rangiku said while running to the bathroom.

Rangiku thanking the world that she bought Momo about 6 packs of underwear.

"OK there you go" Rangiku said.

Momosmiled and ran out of the bath room and jumped on Toshiro's bed.

Rangiku smiled at her "I'll see you tomorrow"

Momo smiled and yawned "Otay"

Rangiku walked out the room and saw her captain behind he desk and she shook her head "Night captain"

Toshiro's head snapped up "Night"

Hitsugaya thought Momo was asleep so he stayed in his office for a little while longer.

"Wittle shiro"

Toshiro looked to his bedroom "What's wrong?"

Momo rubbed her eyes and walked over to him and got on his lap and snuggled in his chest.

Toshiro smiled "Ok, I guess you can sleep there"

**Ok long chapter yes. :)  
Ok I decided to call Yachirus stuffed cat Cookie because i called Momo's stuffed Panda Oreo.  
**

**Next chapter soon.**

* * *

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Here u go. An update. :)If you have any ideas please please let me know, I could use them.**

* * *

Momo was having allot of fun bouncing around the first division throwing peach blossom pedals every where and singing, again.

F is for friends who do stuff together,  
U is for you and me,  
N is for anywhere and anytime at all  
Down here in the deep blue sea.

F is for fire that burns down the whole town,  
U is for uranium....bombs,  
N is for no survivors, when you....

(dialogue)

F is for frolic through all the flowers,  
U is for ukelele,  
N is for nose-picking, sharing gum, and sand-licking  
Here with my best buddy!

Yamamoto looked at here bounce and skip, from one end of his office to the other side.

"Momo, can I ask what you are doing?"

Momo stopped bouncing and looked at Yamamoto "I'm bouncing and singing Sponge bob"

"What is a SpongeBob?" Yamamoto asked.

"A Sponge named Bob" Momo told him with a 'duh' expression.

"Right" Yamamoto added.

"I'm going to go see Old Shiro" Momo said while running out the door.

* * *

Ukitake wasn't healed but thanks to a medicine Retsu created it kept his disease at bay.

"Shiro?"

Ukitake looked up to see Momo standing in his office.

"Ah, Momo, what can I do for ya?"

Momo shrugged "Bored?"

Jushiro smiled "Ah, so what did you come here for?"

Momo looked at him "Because, I like being here"

Jushiro smiled.

Momo then got a feeling in her stomach and feel forward.

"Momo!?" Jushiro exclaimed while he got up and went to her.

"I'm ok, I-I think" Momo stold him. "I'm gonna go see Hana"

Jushiro shook his head "Ok"

And Momo made her way to the fourth division.

* * *

Unohana was setting behind her desk checking everyone's health papers.

"Hana?"

Retsu's head snapped up "Momo, Hello"

Momo smiled "Can I ask you a question?"

Retsu frowned "Sure, is everything ok?"

"Yes, but um," Momo hesitated "I'm not supposed to be this age, am I?"

Retsu's eyes went wide "What do you mean?"

Momo went and sat down on the couch "When I was at Old Shiro's, my stomach felt weird, then I fell on unconscious, and I had I guess an image, of me being older than I am"

Retsu looked at her "Well your right, your not suppose to look that young"

Momo looked back at her "Then, what age am I suppose to be?"

"Well, you look the age three, your suppose to look the age of seventeen" Retsu told her.

"Seventeen?" Momo asked "How old is that?"

"Hitsugaya's age"

Momo looked at her feet "When am I suppose to go back to my original age?"

"Well, you've been here for about 2 weeks, id say another week or two" Retsu explained.

Momo sighed "People are going to start treating different, arnt they?"

Retsu sighed as well "Yes, probably"

"Great" Momo murmured.

Retsu gave her a confusing look "Whats wrong with that?"

Momo looked at her "Do you have any idea how people treated me when I was my real age?"

Retsulooked at her and shook her head.

"People still, even after 20 years, people still talk bad about me because of all the stuff with Aizen, every where I go, theres someone whispering something about it" Momo admitted.

Retsu looked at her with a sad expression "Momo im sorry"

Momo looked at her with tears in her eyes "Its not your fault"

After Momo said that and revealed more things to Retsu, she fell asleep on couch.

Retsu decided to go have a talk with Mayuri while Momo slept.

* * *

"Captain Kurotsuchi?"

Mayuri looked at his door and saw it open revealing Unohana.

"Captain Unohana, what can I do for ya?"

Retsu breathed "Uh, Momo said she saw a vision about her real age"

Mayuri looked at her with a confused expression "Really, well I think that means that she is getting ready to change back"

Retsu went and sat on one of the chairs "But, she also started to act like her old self"

Mayuri nodded.

"She told me that she is scared"

"Scared, why?" Mayuri asked her.

"She told me that she still goes places and people still scold her for the whole Aizen incident"

"Still?" Mayuri replied "That was 20 damn years ago"

Restu nodded.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, you in here?"

Retsu and Mayuri looked at the door to see Toshiro walk in.

"Oh, sorry I'll come back later" He said.

"Wait!" Rest called out.

Hitsugaya turned around and saw Retsu signaling him to come here.

"Yes?" He asked while he sat down.

"This actually concerns you more than anybody" Retsu told him.

Hitsugaya looked at her "Why?"

"Its about Momo" Mayuri said while he leaned back in his chair.

Hitsugaya sat up "What about her?"

Retsu took in a deep breath "We believe she is going to revert back to her original age soon"

"How soon?" Toshiro asked.

"We don't know entirely" Mayuri replied.

"But she is scared about it" Retsu told him.

"Why, and besides that she knows?" Hitsugaya questioned.

Retsu nodded "Yes, she said she fell unconscious at Jushiro's and had a vision of her real age, but more like a vision of the past, and it opened up her memory"

Hitsugaya nodded "But why is she scared?"

"She says people still question and talk bad about her because of,...... Aizen"

Hitsugaya glared at her "Are you serious, that shit was freaking for ever ago"

"I know, but she told me when she came to see me, and she started to talk and act like her old self" Retsu informed him.

"Which are all signs that she is going revert back, soon, and I mean soon" Mayuri told them.

* * *

**I know not a very long chapter, sorry.**

**But anyway, Yes Momo will be changing back soon, but not the next chapter maybe the one after. Still looking for ideas, come on this is your last chance she is channnnging sooon. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

****

OK I want to thank everyone who gave me ideas, they were awesome :).

**OK im going to use ****Halliegirls****this chapter and ****Abercrombielvr07****next chapter. So yes im going to make Momo stay 3 for a little longer.**

* * *

"Giku!"

Rangiku walked into her captains room, to see Momo setting on his floor playing with his Dragon collection.

"Ah, Momo, are you aloud to play with those?" Rangiku asked her while walking to her.

Momo shrugged "I don't know"

Rangiku smiled "Now what did you want sweetheart?"

Momo looked up at her then crawled to her then hugged her "I'm bored"

Rangiku laughed and picked her up "And what do you expect me to do?"

Momo hugged her tighter "I wanna go swimming"

Rangiku smiled "And where do you want me to take you swimming?"

"Bya-Bya's"

Rangiku smiled bigger "OK we will go ask him"

Momo clapped "Yippie"

Rangiku put Momo down and let her walk on her own.

Momo skipped down the streets of Seireitei singing, like always.

"You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch.  
You have termites in your smile.  
You have all the tender sweetness  
Of a seasick crocodile.  
Mr. Grinch."

"Given the choice between the two of you  
I'd take the seasick crockodile."

"You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch.  
You're a nasty, wasty skunk.  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks  
Your soul is full of gunk.  
Mr. Grinch."

Rangiku laughed as Momo walked down the street sing the song at the top of her lungs.

Momo then let out a yelp and ran to Rangiku and clinged on to her legs.

"Momo, what's the matter?" Rangiku asked while looking down at her.

Momo was breathing heavy "Tha-That butterfly tried to eat me!"

Rangiku let out a big laugh "A butterfly?"

Momo looked up at her "Yes, it attacked my head"

Rangiku smiled and patted her on the head "Momo, the butterfly probably didn't mean too"

Momo nodded and walked a little looking both ways then doin a complete 1-80 before she started to skip again.

But then she stopped "Giku?"

"Yes"

"I don't have any more songs, do you have any?"

Rangiku smiled and thought for a minute "Hm, do you know any of those songs from the Kids Fun C.D Ichigo gave you"

Momo smiled "I know a few"

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout  
Here is my handle, here is my spout  
When I get all steamed up, hear me shout  
Just tip me over and pour me out!"

"I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true  
Here's an example of what I can do  
I can change my handle to my spout  
Just tip me over and pour me out"

Momo sang the whole rest of the way to Byakuya's and even did the Teapot dance.

Rangiku walked into Byakuya division with Momo following singing the theme to her favorite show.

"Hey there everybody, it's a looniful day, Too have a little fun, the Baby Looney Tunes way, There's lots to do at Granny's house, Games to play, balls to bounce, Let's jump and slide and holler Hooray! Sylvester, Bugs and Daffy, Taz and Lola too Tweety's such a sweety, Now all we need is you. Hey there everybody, it's a looniful day, To play the Baby Looney Tunes way"

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork "Hello"

Momo stopped singing looked at who said hello and then ran and jump in his lap "Ello Bya-Bya"

Byakuya looked down at her "Hi"

Rangiku walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So what can I do for you?" Byakuya asked Rangiku, while Momo was writing her name on his paperwork.

"Momo wants to go swimming" Rangiku told him.

Byakuya looked at her funny "So, why did yall come here?"

"Don't give me that boo-boo head, I know you have a pool at your house" Momo said while she now drew a bunny on the paper.

Rangiku snorted at Momo while Byakuya looked down at her "How did you find that out?"

"For one, You jwust told mwe, and two, because youw Bya-Bya, of course you have a pool" Momo told him.

Rangiku sat up and laughed "Well, she knows you well don't she?"

Byakuya looked up at her "I guess so"

"Oh, Bya-Bya guess what happen to me while I was coming here?"

"What?"

"A was almowst eated by a Bwutterfwy" Momo said to him.

Byakuya could help but let a smile creep on his face "A Butterfly?"

"Yes, it tried to eat my head" Momo explained.

Byakuya looked over at Rangiku who had a pillow over face as a failed attempt to cover her laughter.

"So are we goin swimming of what?" Momo asked.

"We?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, we, your coming to" Momo told him while getting off his lap.

Byakuya looked down at her "Excuse me?"

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me mister" Momo said while walking to his office door.

Byakuya went wide eyed, and he heard Rangiku fall off the couch from laughing.

Momo turned around after she opened the door "Lets go"

Rangiku got up and tried to catch her breath.

Byakuya was still shocked from what Momo said, so he didn't move.

Momo walked back in the office "Now!"

Rangiku snorted "God, I love her"

Byakuya got of of his hair and followed the two girls.

Momo skipped to Kenpachi's while Byakuya and Rangiku went to Byakuya's house.

* * *

Momo walked into Kenpachi's captain's office "Kenny?"

She looked over at his couch to see him fast asleep.

Momo pouted "He is not sleeping when I want to have fun"

So with that Momo walked out of his office walked around the 11th division quarters till she found Ikkaku training.

"Bulby!"

Ikkaku stopped and look to see Momo standing in the door way, with a hand on her hip and tapping her foot.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Come with me" Momo said while she turned around.

"Uh, im busy what about later" Ikkaku told her while he went back to training

Momo turned back around "NO, Now!"

Ikkaku looked at her "Alright"

Momo walked back to the Captain Office, with Ikkaku in tow.

Momo signaled for him to stand in the middle of the office, and then she slumped to the floor, which made Ikkaku look at her with a confusing expression.

"What are you doing?" Ikkaku asked.

Momo made a shush noise "I need to wake up Kenny"

"Why?'

"Because he, you, Loli and, Yume are going swimming with me at Bya-Bya's"

"We are?"

"Yes"

Momo then cleared her throat, then broke into a very loud cry.

Which made Ikkaku jump and Kenpachi set straight up.

"What the hell!" Kenpachi screamed while he turned to see Momo on the floor and Ikkaku beside her "What the hell did you do?"

Ikkaku put his hands up in defence "Nothing she just brought me in here then started to cry"

Kenpachi swung his legs over the couch, and Momo got off the floor and jumped in his lap and cried harder.

"Bu-Bulby wont-wont come swimming in with me" Momo cried.

"I never said that, I mean i was thinking it" Ikkaku said.

Kenpachi grabbed the pillow from the couch and chucked it at Ikkaku who fell down.

"She wants you, Yachiru and Yumechika to go too" Ikkaku said while he got up.

Kenpachi shrugged "Ok, then go Yachiru and Yumechika's dumbass"

Momo smiled and ran to the door "I'm going to go get more people"

* * *

The next place Momo went was Ichigo's.

"Ichi!"

Ichigo looked at his door and saw it open to reveal Momo who ran and jumped on him while he was laying down on his bed.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Rukia looked at her "Is everything ok?"

Momo looked at her and smiled "Uh huh, but yall need to get up" Momo said while looking at her wrist like she had a watch on it "Like now"

Ichigo smirked "And why is that?"

"Because your coming to Bya-Bya's to go swimming" Momo told him.

Ichigo looked at Rukia who just shrugged "Ok, when?"

Momo smiled "Now"

Ichigo fell back in his bed "Ok"

Momo looked at him and palmed him in the forehead.

Ichigo looked at her "Ow, what was that for?"

"Because you need to get up, not lay down" Momo said while getting off the bed.

Rukia giggled "OK"

Momo walked out of his room and shut the door.

And right when he heard his door shut Ichigo fell back in his bed.

"ICHI GET UP!" momo screamed through the door.

Ichigo sat up "Ok, ok".

* * *

Momo then went to the 2nd division.

"Soify"

Soi-Fon looked at Momo "Hey, what you doing here?"

"Your coming to Bya-Bya's to go swimming" Momo told her.

Soi-Fon looked at her "I am?"

"Yup"

"Im not much of the swimming person" Soi-Fon said.

Momo pouted "Would you come if I could get Kitty to come?"

Soi-fon looked at her "You think you can get Lady Yoruichi to come?"

Momo smiled "I have my ways"

Soi-Fon sighed "Alright"

Momo clapped and then ran to the next place.

* * *

Momo went to the 4th division and persuade Retsu, Isane and Hanatoro to come.  
Then went to the 7th and got Sajin and Iba to come.  
She got Kira to come, Shuhei to come, and even got Mayuri and Nemu to come.

She got Mayuri to come by crying in till he said he would and made him promise not to wear face paint.

She got Jushiro to go to the world of the living and got Yoruichi, Kisuke, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Tatsuki to come.

Momo then went back to the tenth division.

* * *

"Little Shiro?"

Toshiro heard his name being called and looked up to see Momo walking in his office "Hey, where have you been?"

Momo went and got in his lap "Getting people"

"Getting people, for what?" Toshiro asked.

"To go swimming at Bya-Bya's" Momo said while looked at his paperwork.

"Ah"

"Your coming too" Momo said.

Toshiro looked down at her "Really, and when did I agree to do that"

Momo looked up at him "When you said that you would"

Toshiro looked at her "And when did I say that?"

"When I started to cry?"

"And when did you do that?"

Momo looked at the clock on his wall "In about 5 seconds"

Toshiro's eyes went wide "Wha-"

Toshiro was cut off by Momo who took in a deep breath.

He put his hand over her mouth before she could start to cry "Alright I'l go"

Momo smiled "YEAH!"

**OK im going to do the swimming thing next chapter. I got carried away with the Momo getting people thing lol my bad. Hope you liked and if you give me some more ideas I might keep Momo little for a little while longer so, keep them coming.**

**Also wanted Yoruichi and them to be in it so I made it like they werent exiled from the Soul Society :)**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

so sorry for the late update please forgive me 0:). Here is the Final to Swim Party. :)Ok

* * *

When Toshiro finally got to the swimming party, He saw Rangiku putting chocolate syrup in Ichigo's hair and telling Rukia that he was a Chocolate Covered Strawberry, and saw Momo chasing Ikkaku around with a water balloon, that was filled with Jell-O.

"Momo, stop don't you throw that at me!" Ikkaku yelled while running around the pool with Momo hot on his heels in her aqua blue one piece bathing suit with little suns all over it.

Momo stopped "Ok" Momo turned around and walked back to where Kenpachi was.

Ikkaku eyes followed her _"What is she doing"_ was all he was thinking in his head.

Momo stepped on her tip toes and made Kenpachi come down to her level, and with out an explanation she gave him the balloon and pointed at Ikkaku "Kenny, he don't wants me to throw it at him, so you do it" Momo told him.

Kenpachi smirked and looked over at Ikkaku who looked petrified "OK"

Kenpachi threw it Ikkaku with full force, which means he flew into the pool about 8 feet from where he was.

Momo started to jump up and down and clap her hands real fast while pointing at Ikkaku laughing "Bulby, you got Jell-O in the pool"

Ikkaku's head popped out from under the water "That was wrong Captain, just wrong"

Ichigo looked over at him and started to laugh "I thought it was funny" he laughed while he washed the rest of the chocolate syrup out of his hair.

Momo stopped jumping and saw Toshiro walking towards them "Lil'Shiro!"

Toshiro's head snapped up and just saw Momo as a blur as she slammed in to him.

Rangiku walked over "Ello Captain"

Hitsugaya looked up at her "Hi" Toshiro leaned up and got to his feet "Are you ok?"

Momo looked up at him and saw him staring at her "Yes, except you took for ever to GET here"

Toshiro let out a small laugh "My bad"

Rukia watched as Momo jumped in the pool, and Rukia walked to Hitsugaya "She can swim right?"

Hitsugaya looked at Rukia then at Momo and saw her swimming through the pool with out a problem "Yeah I believe so"

Rukia smiled and walked back to Ichigo who was STILL trying to get the chocolate out of his hair.

Byakuya was setting in a chair reading a book, well in till he heard Momo yelp, and he looked at her.

"HEY!" Momo screamed at Ikkaku who splashed her in the face with water "That was so rude"

Byakuya smiled and went back to his book.

"Lil'Shiro!" Momo yelled.

Toshiro looked up at her from his plate of watermelon "Hm"

"Come splash Ikkaku for me" Momo practically demanded.

He put his plate down "Why?"

"Because he is mean"

Toshiro smirked "Fine"

Ikkaku looked at her "Why did you ask him for?"

Momo looked at him and smiled "Because Lil'Shiro has the ability to control water, DUH"

Ikkaku's eyes went wide "Shit" He looked over at Toshiro who was smirking and saw his eyes were glowing a bright blue, and then came the big ass Tsunami wave "Doube Shit"

Momo giggled when the wave slammed Ikkaku on the head "Haha, I win"

Ikkaku popped out of the water "That was so unfair"

Mayuri looked at him "Aw come on Ikkaku, she is like 2 feet tall, and it was unfair on her part"

Ichigo ;who finally got the chocolate out of his hair; was setting on the side of the pool and then got pushed in by his girlfriend which back fired because Ichigo dragged her in.

"Didn't work did it?" Ichigo smirked.

Rukia looked at him "No, you ass hole"

Ichigo was about to kiss her in till Byakuya threw the book that he finished reading at him. "Alright fine damn"

Rukia laughed and saw the gates open "Oh, hey Yoruichi"

Ichigo looked and saw Yoruichi and everyone else come in "Hi peoples"

Yoruichi waved "Hello"

She looked forward and saw Momo running to her and she smiled.

"Kitty!"

Yoruichi scooped her up "Hiya"

Kisuke walked the long way to avoid Soi-Fon, well you know why.

Yoruichi walked over to Soi-Fon and put Momo down her went straight to Chad "Ello Chady"

Chad looked down and smiled "Hello Momo"

Momo looked at him and poked his hand "Chady?"

"Yes"

"Can you throw me in the water?" Momo asked.

Chad looked at her "Uh, sure"

Momo smiled when Chad picked her up and screamed when he tossed into the pool.

Orihime walked over to the desert table and picked up one of everything, while Uryu went to see Ichigo.

Uryu sat on the edge of the pool "Dude, my ass hurts"

Ichigo looked up at him "Dude, that was random, but uh, Why?"

"Orihime literally kicked my ass, seriously, she kicked my so hard in my ass I couldn't set down for the rest of the day" Uryu told him.

Ichigo snorted "Why did she do that?"

"I have NO idea" Uryu said while he got up.

Ichigo looked at the other side of the pool and cocked his head to the side "Momo, what in the world are you doing?"

Momo stopped in her tracks "Running around" Momo said before she took off with a towel tied around her neck shouting 'Wee, and I'm batwomen'.

Momo stopped at the desert table and filled her left hand with Whip Cream "Kenny, watch"

Kenpachi looked down at her "Ok"

Momo smiled and clapped her hands together and whip cream went all over her and Kenpachi.

Kenpachi looked at himself and smiled "Awesome"

Momo smiled "I know it like 'BOOM;" Momo giggled and skipped to Mayuri.

"Yuri?"

He looked down and saw Momo covered in Whip Cream "What happen to you"

Momo sighed and stretched her hands up for him to hold her "I clapped my hands together when they had whip cream in them"

Mayuri didn't want to hear her cry so he picked her up "And why did you do that?"

Momo shrugged "I don't know, can you take me to Bucket Hat"

Mayuri looked at her "And you couldn't have walked there" Mayuri pointed to show that it was only about 15 feet away.

Momo looked "I didn't feel like"

Mayuri sighed and nooded as he walked to where Kisuke was "Here Kisuke"

Urahara looked up at him and saw Momo stretching her arms at him "O, my bad" Kisuke put his drink down and took her from him.

Yoruichi smiled and walked behind him "And you say you wont be a good father" she whispered to him in his ear.

Kisuke's eyes went wide "Could you not mention that, I do not want Soi-Fon to massacre me"

Yoruichi laughed and walked off.

He looked down as he felt Momo move and she stretched up and took his hat. "Whacha doin?"

Momo looked up at him and smiled "I want to wear your hat".

Kisuke smiled "Ok, just don't lose it"

Momo cocked her head to the side "Don't you have like 20 of them"

Kisuke laughed "Yes but that won is special"

"Why?" Momo asked him

"Because, my other hats are Green with Black stripes, this hat is Black with Green stripes" Kisuke told her.

Momo made a perfect 'o' with her mouth.

Kisuke smiled "So don't loose it, K"

Momo nodded and jumped off his lap and ran to Byakuya.

"Bya-Bya" Momo asked while she looked at him while he sat in one of the chairs.

Byakuya looked down at her "Yes" and raised an eye brow at the hat but ignored it.

"Why havnt you been in the pool yet?" She asked while tapping her foot.

"Dont feel like it" He told her.

"I don't care if YOU feel like it, you are getting in" Momo demanded.

Byakuya looked at her with an 'WTF' expression, and heard a snort coming from it sounded like Rangiku "Uh"

"Don't UH me, get in,.. NOW" Momo demanded him again while pointing at the pool.

Byakuya went wide eyed "Alright, Alright"

Momo smiled and pulled him by his hand and just about threw him in the pool.

Then she went to Toshiro "Lil'Shiro?"

Toshiro looked down at her "Don't even think about it"

Momo didn't say anything she just snapped her fingers while pointing at the pool "Now"

Hitsugaya looked at her then at the pool and shook his head no.

Momo pouted "KENNY!"

Kenpachi was behind hitsugaya in 1 second and threw Hitsugaya in.

Momo smiled "Thank you" and she jumped in her self.

Ichigo laughed at Toshiro as he appeared from under water "I guess she got you in"

Toshiro shook his head to get the water off his face and hair "Yeah, I believe she did"

Ichigo decided to be a smartass and dunk Toshiro who of course dunked back, then Ikkaku joined in who was dunked by Kenpachi, Toshiro, and Ichigo because he tried to dunk Momo.

Ichigo was starring at Rukia and Yoruichi who were doing kart wheels in the pool, but was interrupted by Momo climbing on his shoulders.

"Uh, Momo?" Ichigo asked.

Momo leaned over his head "I think I saw a Lizards, and it was ugly, floating in the pool"

Ichigo smirked "Your not a bug person are you?"

Momo frowned "Why do say that?"

"Well, you say you were attacked by a butterfly, you said a ladybug bit you, you also said that a fly went up your nose, and a bee chased you"

"That butterfly tried to EAT ME, the ladybug seriously bit me it left a mark, a fly did go up my nose, and the bee was stalking me I saw it earlier that day I swear" Momo told him him getting back in the water.

Ichigo laughed "OK, what ever you say"

He all of sudden felt Momo squeal and he looked at her.

"Grimmy!" Was all she said before she was out of the pool and tackling someone to the floor.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro "Who the hell is Grimmy?"

Toshiro looked back at him "I have no idea"

Rukia swam over to them "Think about it stupids, who do we know that has Grim in there name?"

Ichigo and Toshiro thought for a minuter before Yoruichi answered the question "Grimmjow"

Rukia looked at her "Exactly"

Ichigo looked at her then at where Momo was "Grimmjow is here?"

"Well, he did help us defeat Aizen you damn dodo" Rukia stated as she flicked him in the forehead "He also is the one who protected Momo from Kaname"

"I thought he just did so he could cut the damn guys arm off, you know arm for arm" Toshiro said.

"Wait, if Grimmjow is here, does that mean Ulquiorra is here too?" Byakuya asked from the side of the pool.

Rukia looked at him "Probably, I mean when I saw Momo yesterday them two is all she damn talked about"

Toshiro saw Momo getting up to reveal that is was definitely Grimmjow. "At least we don't hate them anymore"

Ichigo nodded "Yeah, that would suck balls"

Toshiro looked at him "Yeah you might do that but me, hell no"

Renji laughed "Holy shit Rukia, this is like damn Brokeback Mountain"

Toshiro and Byakuya laughed as Ichigo got out of the pool.

Rukia couldn't help but smile as she followed.

Toshiro looked at them "Hey, he could be bi-sexual"

Renji snorted "Right, naw he just straight up gay if anything"

Byakuya looked at him the same way Toshiro did "You just pissed that he is dating Rukia"

Renji looked at his captain "I would so tell you to shut up if I wasn't scared to die"

Toshiro snorted "That's smart"

Ichigo walked over to where Grimmjow was with Momo "Hey"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo "What up?"

"Is Ulquiorra coming or not?"

Grimmjow turned around "He should be here right about now" and right when he said that Ulquiorra ;minus the Bone Helmet just like Grimmjow and his mouth thing; walked through the gates.

Momo jumped up and hugged Ulquiorra's legs as tight as she could "Ulqy"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo "She makes up some of the weirdest names"

Ichigo shook his head, laughed and walked away.

After about 2 more hours of Momo throwing people in the pool, everyone having a splash war ;which Momo won thanks to Toshiro, again;, Uryu getting pissed when Orihime blushed around Ulquiorra, Rangiku and Gin practically having sex in the pool, Yoruichi skinny dipping, Momo running around the pool with Kisuke's hat and Kisuke chasing her, Toshiro eating about 10 watermelons on his own, Retsu having her top pulled off 'accidently' by Yumechika ;which deserved him a slap and a punch from Jushiro;, Shunsui flirting with Nanao, Sajin licking himself for 30 minutes, Byakuya trying to fix his hair, Renji and Ichigo fighting over Rukia ;and in Rukia's mind Ichigo won;, Soi-Fon trying to kill Kisuke, Kira be emo, Shuhei trying to make Kira un-emo, Mayuri not liking the fact that he didn't have any face paint on, Nemu trying not to stare at Uryu, Orihime trying to make sure she stayed away from Ulquiorra, Soi-Fon slapping her self because she said Grimmjow was hot ;in her head of course;, Ikkaku getting hit by Kenpachi for the 40th time for messing with Momo, Yachiru and Momo starting a food fight, Ururu and Jinta arguing about who swam faster, Tessai doing kido to make a wave pool ;for Momo of course;, Iba slapping Ikkaku for being a moron, Tatsuke punching Ikkaku for making Momo cry, and last but not least Toshiro, Kenpachi,Mayuri, Byakuya, Ichigo, and Jushiro ganging up on Ikkaku because he wouldn't leave Momo alone.

So AFTER that everyone finally decided to leave, which you will never know how happy Byakuya was to have his house to himself.

Toshiro, Rangiku, and Momo where walking back to the Tenth Division when Toshiro and Rangiku heard something hit the floor and they turned around to see Momo fast asleep on the ground.

Rangiku smiled "Im going to guess she is tired"

Toshiro walked and picked her so her head was on his shoulder "I guess so"

* * *

**OK long chapter, HAHA, yes Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Gin are still ALIVE.**

**One, i like Gin, two I like Grimmjow and Three, I like Ulquiorra so i didn't want them to die. And yes I like GinxRangiku, UlquiorraxOrihime and GrimmjowxSoi-Fon.**** AND ****If you red it right YORUICHI said "And you said you ****wont ****be a good father" Which probably means she is pregnant, but like I said IDK.**

**ALSO.**** GUESS FREAKING WHAT!.**

**IM going to add the VIZARDS next Chapter. WHY? BECAUSE I LIKE THEM, SO HAHA.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, Abercrombielvr07 gave me an idea of making everyone do a little roleplaying as Power Rangers, because Johnny Yong Bosch (Who voices Ichigo) also voiced the Black Power Ranger. So I did some scooping on the Internet to try to fit in everyone, and found ALOT. I was like "You have got to be S**ting Me". So I might still do it in another chapter but IDK. I do want to do a Role playing one. So if any one has another Idea Please Let me know.**

**Also I was thinking about making this fic near Halloween now people will have to take Momo Trick or Treating.**

**And Abercrombielvr07 I am still going to do your idea, but I have to read a little more before I do it, so please don't be upset or mad.**

**I'll update as soon as some one gives me a really good idea.**

**ALSO(Sorry I know alot of Also's). I'm 'Thinking' about keeping this fic up in tell I reach 100 reviews, meaning Making Momo younger for a little longer. Like making Mayuri read the experiment wrong and Momo not changing back to her original age for 2 months. **

**OK I think that is it.**

**ALSO (I FORGOT SORRY). Some one asked where all the HitsuHina was, and I uh err, was well it would be a little weird because Toshiro would be a like a Pedophile :) sooo I will maybe make the fic even longer after Momo changes so there will be HitsuHina.**

**So I think that is it. Let me think hmmmmmm.**

**OH OH YEAH. I LOVE THE MOVIE LILO AND STICH. So I was thinking making Momo act like a little Lilo and making Toshiro get her a dog, haha. But Haven't thought it all through.**

**OK THAT IS IT.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING LOVE YOU ALL.**

**TOBIUME.(Should I change My Name).**

**ALSO THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE IF I SHOULD DO THE IF I SHOULD WAIT AND MAKE MOMO LITTLE FOR 2 MONTHS. SO PLEASE VOTE :).**

**BYE-BYE :).**


	12. Chapter 12 and A Half

**

* * *

THEN. ALRIGHTY**

**HERE I AM AGAIN PEOPLE. OH PLEASE HOLD YOU APPLAUSE HOLD YOUR APPLAUSE.**

****

Anyway, here is Little Peach chapter, uhh, *Goes and check Fanfiction* OK, chapter 12, woohoo. Here we freaking go.

**

* * *

**

"Little Shiro?"

*Mumble*

"Little Shiro, you's a wake"

*Groan*

*Pout* "WAKE UP WHITEY!"

*Scream*

*Laugh*

*Glare*

*Cry*

*Hug*

*Smile*

*Smile*

* * *

**OK that is enough of that ok I will see you next time.**

**Please follow to next chapter :) -**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, here is the real chapter 12, *cough* just felt like being a dumb ass last chapter Sorry about that but here we GO.**

**

* * *

**

"Little Shiro"

Toshiro rolled over on his side and opened his eyes to see brown eyes staring back at him "Holy Shit!"

Momo peeked over the side of the bed to see Toshiro laying on his back "Little Shiro, you's ok"

Toshiro looked up at her "Yes I am fine, can I ask why you are waking me up at six forty five in the morning".

"Yes" Momo spoke.

Toshiro got up and sat on his bed "And what would the reason be"

"I want a dog"

Toshiro looked at her "You want,.... a dog?"

Momo nodded her head up and down "Yes, I want a doggie"

"Why?"

"Because I's like doggies, there fwuffy and cwuddly"

Toshiro combed a hand through his hair "And what kind of dog would you like?"

"A big one"

"A big one?" Toshiro asked her "Why?"

"Because big doggies I can ride like a pony" Momo told him

Toshiro laughed "Ok, what about a Great Dane?"

Momo thought "No, no, they to big, me's said pony, not a freaking horse"

Toshiro chuckled "OK"

"Can we go now?"

"Now?" Toshiro went wide eyed "Momo its only, seven in the morning".

Momo crawled in his lap and snuggled her face into his shirt "Pwease"

Toshiro sighed and felt like slapping himself in the face "Fine, we will go now"

Momo jumped off his lap "Yeah"

Toshiro fell back in the bed and groaned "Why me"

About five minute's later Momo came back in with a white kimono with pink flowers on it.

Toshiro was leaning on the door frame in his standard captain attire.

"Ready?" Toshiro asked her.

"Yep" Momo smiled while skipping out the door.

Toshiro was starring at Momo skipping down the street, and what is Momo always doing, singing.

"Cinderelly, Cinderelly  
Night and day it's Cinderelly  
Make the fire, fix the breakfast  
Wash the dishes, do the mopping

And the sweeping and the dusting  
They always keep her hopping

She goes around in circles  
Till she's very, very dizzy  
Still they holler"

"Momo?"

Momo stopped singing and turned around "Yes?"

"How in the world can you be so perky in the morning?" Toshiro asked her.

Momo shrugged her shoulders.

Toshiro looked up "Ah, there it is"

Momo spun around "Yeppie" Momo turned around and grabbed Toshiro's hand and dragged him to the pet store faster.

The young lady behind the desk heard the bell ring on the door and looked up "Good Morning"

Toshiro looked up at her "Good Morning"

"So what can I do for you?" They girl asked.

"Im here for a dog"

The girl looked down in front of her counter and smiled "Well, if you would like you can go back there and pick out your dog" She said while pointing at the store kennel.

Momo nodded and skipped to the back room.

She walked passed every kennel before finding the right one "Your pwetty"

Momo unlocked the cage and let the White, Gray, and Black puppy out.

She walked back to the front "I want this one"

Toshiro sat up from the chair he was setting in. "Ok"

Momo and Toshiro walked up to the counter. "Alright, first the payment" The girl said.

Toshiro looked down at Momo who was petting her dog that was smaller than her, at the moment "Alright and how much would that be,..." He looked at her name tag "Naomi"

She looked up at him and smiled "That would be Two hundred dollars"

Toshiro looked at her then at Momo "You couldn't find a cheaper dog?"

Momo looked at him "But I wike this one"

Toshiro sighed "Alright"

Momo clapped "Yeah"

He pulled out Two hundred dollars from his wallet and gave it to Naomi.

Momo pulled his arm "I want to buy her" She yelled, then pulled him down a little "Can I burrow two hundred dollars" she whispered

Toshiro took the money from the girl gave it to Momo, who gave it back to Toshiro who gave it back to Naomi.

"Ok, now all we need it a name" Naomi said.

Momo looked at her dog "Ame"

Naomi smiled "Pretty, ok, here you go" she said while giving the papers to Hitsugaya.

Momo looked at her "What kind of dog is she?"

Naomi looked at her "Alaskan Husky"

Momo smiled "Otay"

Toshiro took Momo to the pet store not to far from where they were "Ok, your going to find a collar and a leash"

Momo nodded "Okay"

Momo walked down an isle and say a Aquamarine collar with Sapphire gems with a matching leash "That one"

Toshiro walked over to her "Okay what is it with you and expensive items?"

Momo looked at him "What you mean?"

"The collar is twenty five dollars" Toshiro told her.

"But I like that one" Momo told him.

Toshiro sighed for twentieth time "Alright"

Momo smiled and pick up the collar and walked to the front of the store with Ame not to far behind.

After they paid for the collar she wanted a dog tag.

"OK" Toshiro sighed "Which one?"

Momo looked at them all "There all ugly, I want this one"

Toshiro turned around and saw her holding up a moon shaped charm, that was decorated in blue and purple gem stones.

Momo looked at his face "Pwease"

Toshiro rubbed his eyes.

Momo smiled "Yeah"

Toshiro turned around and followed her "God help me"

Momo put the charm on the counter.

"We aren't buying anything else besides what the dog actually needs" Toshiro told her.

Momo nodded.

The man behind they counter looked at the charm before ringing it up "Forty three dollars"

Toshiro's head snapped up "Are you shitting me?"

The guy looked up "No sir"

The man took the money from Toshiro "Would you like me to engrave the dogs name in it?" He asked.

Toshiro looked at him.

The guy looked back "Its free"

Momo nodded "Okay"

The man smiled "What her name?"

Momo looked at him "Ame"

After he in graved the name they finally left.

Toshiro called Rangiku and asked her to pick every thing else. He told her that he was going to his division and taking a nap.

Toshiro walked into his room plopped down in his bed.

Momo jumped up on it and was followed by Ame "Little Shiro"

Toshiro rolled on to his back eyes still closed "Huh?"

Momo crawled over to him and laid on his chest "Thank you"

Toshiro opened his eyes and smiled "Uh-huh"

It didn't take to long for Momo to fall asleep in a little ball on Toshiro and for Ame to fall asleep between his legs.

* * *

**OK this is the real chapter HELL YEAH. sorry. Anyway i am going to bed i is 2:40 AM. I am tired. I hope you liked and please review.**

**Alright,**

**Naomi- I don't know it was pretty so I picked it.**

**Ame- The dog is White, Gray, and Black and she is an Alaskan Husky so i picked Ame which means Rain.**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

****

Alrighty. Yes Another freaking update can we saw Hallelujah.

* * *

"Captain"

Toshiro opened his eyes to see Rangiku starring down at him.

"Matsumoto, what are you doing in my room?"

Rangiku leaned up "Well, er"

Toshiro sat up and looked around "Where is Momo?"

Rangiku smiled sheepishly at him "Well, that's why I'm here"

"What are you talking about?" Toshiro asked

"Well, Yachiru came over with 5 bags of _mumble _and now there having a fight with it,... in your office" Rangiku told him and smiling

"What did she bring over?" Toshiro said while throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

Rangiku backed up a little "Five bags of cooking flour"

Toshiro's eyes went wide "What!"

"Now captain I tried to stop them but they just did it anyway" Rangiku told him.

Toshiro got off his bed and opened his door that led to his office, and his jaw hit the floor.

In the office was Momo, Yachiru, and Momo's dog Ame, covered in flour, just like the rest of his office.

Rangiku walked up behind him "Yeah it looks like it snowed in here didn't it"

Toshiro didn't say anything.

Momo turned her head "Ello Little Shiro!"

Momo looked at Toshiro and knew he was mad and she leaned into Yachiru "Maybe you should go get Kenny, you know just in case he tries to kill us" Momo whispered.

Yachiru did a quike nod and ran out of the office, flour coming off in the proses.

Momo stood up and shook her self off "Now, little Shiro, I can totally explain this predicament"

Rangiku snorted "Damn, I want to hear this"

"You see, well Yachiru came over and she had the white stuff saying that Chika used it to do something, so she brought it over, we weren't going to do anything but Bulby made us, he dared us to do, and I mean come on we made a bet, if we did it I could draw on his head" Momo explained while playing with his fingers "I mean you can go ask him he even started it, he threw it at me"

Toshiro shook his head "Do you see my office?"

MOmo looked around "Yeah, I think that is kinda hard not to"

"Momo" Toshiro mumbled

Momo looked at him "Now Shiro, your going to freeze the flour and it wont come off the walls, so maybe you should breath in and out, you know in the nose out the mouth thing"

Toshiro groaned "Your cleaning this"

Momo's mouth popped open "Bu-but, it all your fault"

Toshiro's head snapped up "Excuse me, how in the hell is the my damn fault"

Momo made a 'tsk tsk' noise "Watch you language mister, and its your fault because if YOU would have woke up when I tried to get you up this would have NEVER happen" Momo replied.

Rangiku nodded her head "She, has a point captain"

"Rangiku, shut up" Toshiro ordered.

"Sorry" Rangiku murmured.

Toshiro looked forward and saw Momo rocking back and forth on her heels "Momo"

Momo stopped "Huh?"

"Your cleaning it" He told her.

Momo starred at him and turned her back to him "No"

Ranigku looked at her with frighting look "Ohhhh"

"What" Toshiro snapped.

Momo kept her back turned "I said no!"

Toshiro knew some how or another she was going to win this argument "Fine, Rangiku go get Yachiru and tell her to come back and help MOMO clean my office" Toshiro ordered.

Rangiku nodded and shunpo'ed.

Momo dropped to her butt and just sat there.

Toshiro just raised an eye brow "Fine, clean it that way, as long as your cleaning it"

Momo just made a 'hmph' noise "Boo you"

Toshiro smirked "Don't get mad at me because im making you pick up your mess"

Momo ignored him and petted Ame, who was the only clean thing in the office "Yes, I know he is a butty hole" Momo told her dog.

Ranigku came back in with Yachiru not even 3 minutes later.

"Hiya, what am I doing here?" Yachiru asked Momo.

Momo stood up "Hitsugaya says we have to clean his stupid office"

Rangiku's eyes went wide as she walked to her captain "Wow, she is pissed at you, she just called you by you last name"

Momo walked behind them and opened the window.

"I'll be right back" Momo told everyone before leaving.

Toshiro raised and eye brow "Where the hell is she going?"

Before anyone could answer Momo came back in with Kensei Muguruma.

"What am I doing here again?" Kensei asked.

"Your going to help clean the office, by using your sword, it wind based isn't it" Momo told him.

Kensei nodded "yes"

"Ok then just blow it out the window" Momo ordered.

Kensei looked at her "Er, alright"

Momo tapped her foot on the floor "Uh, now please"

Kensei looked at her "Sorry, _Blow it away' Tachikaze_"

Momo and Yachiru stood there as Kensei's zanpakuto blew all the flour out the open window.

Momo looked around the office and only saw a few places with flour. "Ok, that's good, thank you" Momo said and smiled.

Kensei nodded "Welcome" and he disappeared.

Momo looked at Yachiru "Ok, first one to get the most's spots cleaned gets a free lollipop"

Yachiru looked at her "Ok, from who?"

"Kenny, or we get on of his bells, or better because this is bulby's fault, they get the top of his head for drawing" Momo told her.

Yachiru smiled and nodded "Deal"

Momo and Yachiru got ready while Toshiro and Rangiku starred at them "GO!"

* * *

"WHAT!"

Yoruichi starred at a very pissed Soi-Fon "Soi-Fon, now please calm down"

Soi-Fon stopped and looked at Yoruichi but looked away "Calm down, please, how in all the hells can I calm down, I can't even look at you"

Yoruichi looked at her "Because it's not good for the ba-"

"Don't even think about saying that damn word, because I swear, I will go murder Kisuke right now" Soi-Fon interrupted.

Yoruichi stood up from the couch and walked to her "Soi-Fon, please, I though you of all people would be happy for me"

"Happy about what?"

Soi-Fon and Yoruichi turned to see Byakuya, Ichigo, and Renji walking in.

Soi-fon went and sat back down at her desk "Don't want to talk about it"

Ichigo looked at her weird "Ok, Yoruichi?" He said while turning his attention to Yoruichi

Yoruichi looked at them and smiled "I'm pregnant"

Renji screamed like a little girl, again, and fainted, while Ichigo just fell forward and Byakuya passed out.

Yoruichi cleared her throat "Ok, my bad"

* * *

Momo was right now jumping on Toshiro's couch in his office with Yachiru on the other on.

After they picked up all the flour, Toshiro went straight to his desk to do paperwork, Rangiku left mumbling something about Gin, and Yachiru and Momo started to do what they are doing now.

Momo jumped off the couch went to Ame who was chasing her tail.

"Little Shiro, what is she doing?" Momo asked.

Toshiro looked up from his paperwork "Chasing her tail"

Momo looked at him "Why?"

Toshiro just shrugged his shoulders "Because she might be retarded"

Momo looked at him "You's a meanie"

Yachiru got off the couch and ran over to Momo "I'm gonna go to Kenny, I'll see ya later"

Momo waved bye as she walked out the door.

Ame finally stopped chasing her tail when they heard Ikkaku walk in.

"Hey Captain Hitsugaya"

Toshiro looked up and raised an eye brow "What you need Ikkaku?"

"Captain Zaraki asked me to bring this to you" Ikkaku told him while he gave him a stack of papers.

Toshiro took the paper's "Thank you"

Ikkaku came over to Momo "What the world are you doing?"

Momo looked up at him "Watching Ame"

Ikkaku rubbed her head and, Ame barked at him.

Momo giggled "She doesn't like you"

Ikkaku just grumbled and walked away.

Momo and Ame went to Toshiro.

Toshiro looked down "Can I help you?"

Momo just looked up at him "What you doin?"

"Paperwork"

Momo nodded and walked back to the couch and sat down, with Ame not to far behind.

Hinamori and Ame were close to falling asleep before Kisuke busted in.

"Help Me!" Kisuke shouted as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Alright it is 12:03 AM. I will see you tomorrow.... maybe.**

**Chika- Is what Momo calls Yumechika :) Just in case yall got confused.**


	15. Chapter 15

****

OK next chapter. I will probably not do the Naruto thing that is just to much work. But i will try to do the power ranger thing. But anyway. NEXT CHAPTER WOO-FREAKING-HOO.:)

* * *

Toshiro looked at Kisuke shaking in front of his door.

"Kisuke, what is your problem?" Toshiro asked him.

Momo sat up "Did you wose you favorite hat, you know the one that is not Green with Bwack stripes, but Black with Gween stripes?" Momo question while pointing at the ceiling and cocking her head to the side.

Kisuke looked at her "No, no its not that"

"Then what is it?" Momo asked.

"Soi-Fon, Byakuya, Ichigo, and Renji are trying to KILL ME!" Kisuke yelled.

Toshiro raised an eye brow "Why?"

Kisuke took in a deep breath "I got Yoruichi pregnant"

Toshiro's jaw dropped, and Momo stood on the couch and then jumped at Kisuke.

"O, What you gonna name it, oh oh, maybe you could name it Yuki, or Kouta if it is a boy" Momo said while smiling.

Kisuke looked down at her "I don't even know if Im gonna live that long"

Before any one could say anything else they felt strong spiritual pressure coming toward them.

"OH SHIT ME DOODLES!" Kisuke screamed "There coming for me!" He added while diving behind Toshiro chair.

Momo cocked her head "What a-a Shit me Doodle?"

Toshiro looked at her "Don't say that that is not a good thing to say"

Momo looked at him "What word, Shit, Doodle or Me?"

"The shit word" Toshiro told her.

"You just said it, aaand you said it earlier today" Momo told him.

Toshiro took a pen from his desk and threw it at her.

"Hey!"

Before Momo could throw it back Soi-Fon busted through the door.

"Soify" Momo screamed.

Soi-Fon looked at Momo "Hold on, where the hell is Kisuke!?"

Momo side glanced at Toshiro who was, doing paperwork. "Me don't know"

"We saw him come in here" Ichigo said from behind Soi-Fon.

Renji was about to say something before Soi-Fon cut him off "There he is!"

Kisuke shrieked and jumped back behind the chair.

As Soi-Fon and the rest started to go after him, Momo jumped in front.

"HOLD IT!"

Soi-Fon almost fell forward trying to stop "What are you doing?"

Momo crossed her arms "I'm not letting you hurt Mr. Bucket"

Soi-Fon stood up "Momo, move"

Momo stood her ground "No, you douche bag"

They heard a snort come from behind her and saw Toshiro was covering his mouth with his hand.

"What did you call me?" Soi-Fon asked him.

Momo starred at her "Your just jealous that Bucket has Kitty and YOU don't"

This time Ichigo let out a chuckle "Sorry" he apologized after Soi-Fon glared at him.

Soi-Fon picked Momo up and moved her "Get out the way Momo"

Momo glared at her "I SAID STOP!"

Soi-Fon went wide eyed as Momo's spiritual Pressured raised, to as strong as it was at her original age. "Momo?"

"I told you not to go near Kisuke and your doing it ANYWAY" Momo shouted at her "So your going to listen to me NOW, your are leaving right now at this moment before I force you out the damn DOOR, DEAD OR ALIVE!" Momo yelled as she moved in front of them and her eyes glowed.

Toshiro's eyes went wide and he moved into front of Momo and hugged her.

"Momo"

Momo's eyes went wide and she gasped "Little Shiro?"

Ichigo tilted to the side "Uh, she ok?"

Toshiro looked down at her "Are you alright?"

Momo looked up at him and nodded "I-I fhink so"

Toshiro leaned backwards and looked up "Maybe y'all should leave?"

Soi-Fon glared at him "Not with out that ass hole" she said while pointing at Kisuke.

Then Yoruichi came out of know where "Your going to leave him alone"

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other with frightened looks and, they disappeared while screaming.

Byakuya wasn't too far behind but he just screamed louder and had more high pitch to it.

Soi-Fon stood her ground "Excuse me?" She asked Yoruichi while she moved to Kisuke.

Momo tried to stand up but fell back down and into Toshiro.

"Momo?" Toshiro exclaimed "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him "I don't feel right, I feel,... really weak"

Toshiro picked her up and sat down on the couch and laid her down on his lap.

Soi-Fon looked at them then back to Yoruichi "How in the hell can you be pregnant?"

Momo opened her eyes and looked at Soi-Fon "Don't you get a baby when you have that sex thing, that is what Renji said"

Toshirolooked down at her, then shook his head "Im going to kill that boy" He whispered.

Soi-Fon looked at Momo "I know that, I mean how with HIM?" She said while pointing at Kisuke.

Yoruichi shot a glare at her "Because I love him thats why"

As Soi-Fon and Yoruichi argued, Momo watched them like a Ping Pong game, going back and fourth.

The last part of the argument was Yoruichi slapping Soi-Fon across the face then dragging Kisuke out the office.

Momo looked at Soi-Fon "Uh, yous o'skay, I mean she just swapped the hell out of you"

Toshiro looked down at her "Where in the world do you get the language from?"

Momo looked up at him and poked him in the nose "You"

Hitsugaya's eyes went wide "Wha?"

Soi-Fon was standing in the middle of the office, Shocked.

Momo looked at her and shook her head "If you would have jus been happys fors her, this would have never happen"

Soi-Fon sighed "Yeah, guess so" Soi-Fon then turned around and walked out the door, saying she was going to see Yoruichi.

Momo sat up after she got her strength back and looked up at Toshiro "Little Shiro?"

Toshiro looked over at Momo with shock written on his face about what just happen "Huh?"

"That is sad strange little women" Momo said while starring straight forward.

Toshiro smirked "Yea, Yeah"

Momo looked at Toshiro from the corner of her eye "Toshiro, remember when you promised that you would play tag with me?"

Toshiro looked at her the same way "Ye..ah"

"Well, you really haven't done that yet" Momo told him.

Toshiro looked at her "What you talking about?"

Momo looked up at him and smiled.

Toshiro looked away and sat back on the couch "You want to do that now don't you?"

Momo nodded "yup, and guess what?"

Toshiro opened one eye "What?"

Momo got off the couch and barely poked him then ran saying "Your it!"

Toshiro sat up and ran after her "HEY, that's cheating!"

* * *

**OK!. Here is the what ever chapter this is. DAMN!. Soi-Fon got bitched slapped. Momo went crazy and Toshiro got,... childish haha.**

**Next coming soon. I deleted the Naruto thingy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**OKAY here is the chapter I have been waiting for THE ROLE PLAYING. WOOHOO. **

* * *

"Put the robe on"

Byakuya looked down at Momo with a eyebrow raised "Excuse me?"

Momo looked at him "Put it on, pwease"

Byakuya took the white robe from Momo and put it on "Couldn't I just wear my haori?"

"No, it has black in it, your suppose to the white power ranger, Ichi's the black one" Momo told him while pulling him out the office.

She dragged him to the 9th division and made him set down on the office couch. While she walked into the bedroom.

Byakuya sat on the couch and heard a scream from inside the room which he guessed was Ichigo.

"Momo, what in the hell are you doing!" Ichigo screamed

"Well its not MY fault that you have no freaking cloths on!" Momo argued back.

Byakuyalooked at the door with an WTF expression.

He saw Momo come through the door "Hurry up, Bya-Bya and I are not going to wait for's ever"

"Good then leave and we well met you there" Ichigo told her.

Momo looked at Byakuya and shook her head "Ichi, does you want me to call Kenny, I will call Kenny and tell him you tried to get me in the bed with you and you have no cloths on"

"WHAT, you will not" Ichigo yelled.

"Don't temped me" Momo said while slamming the door and walked to Byakuya and sat on his lap. "He is such, and idiot"

Byakuya smirked "Yeah, yeah he is"

After 25 minutes Ichigo and Rukia finally came out to see Byakuya, and only Byakuya.

"Where did Momo go?" Rukia asked.

Byakuya got off the couch "11th division" He told them as they headed out the door.

* * *

Momo was walking through the 11th division screaming 'Kenny' at 7 o'clock in the morning.

"Kenny!"

Ikkaku barged out his door "WHAT!"

Momo turned to see Ikkaku "Your NOT Kenny"

Ikkaku walked out his room "And why do you need him for?"

Momo looked at him "None of your beeswax, anyway put this on" Momo said while throwing a green robe at him.

Ikkaku looked at it "Why?"

"Because I said so" Momo told him while walking into the 11th division's captains office, then walking to the side bedroom.

She creeped in and walked over to the bed where Kenpachi was sleeping "Kenny?"

Momo whispered while crawling on the bed and setting on top of is chest "Kenny?"

Momo moved her hands to his face and used her fingers to open her eyes and got 5 inches above his face "Kenny?"

She then started to poke him in the forehead "Kenny?"

Ikkaku walked into his captains room "Momo, leave him alone"

Momo stuck her tongue out at Ikkaku before going back to Kenpachi "Ken-, oh I's got an idea"

Momo then jumped off the bed ran out the door and pulled Ikkaku with her, she stopped before she got the door, then began to cry, very loudly.

"KEEEENNNNYY"

Inside Kenpachi's room, He sat up "What!"

He looked at his door to see it being swung open by a very upset Momo who ran to him and jumped on him "Ke-kenny"

"Whats wrong, wait happen" Kenpachi asked while holding her.

He then saw Ikkaku run in and he glared at him "What in the hell did you do this time?" Kenpachi yelled at him.

Ikkaku put his hands up in a defensive motion "I didn't do a damn thing"

Momo rubbed her face into Kenpachi's chest "He wouldn't pway with me"

Kenpachi looked down at her "What did you want him to play?"

"Bya-Bya, Ichi and Ruru are playing"

Kenpachi looked at Ikkaku "Your playing, no an, ifs or buts about it"

Ikkaku's mouth popped open.

Momo smiled "Thank you Kenny"

Kenpachi looked down at her "Uh, Welcome"

* * *

Momo looked at the little list in her hand and crossed out Kenpachi's name.

Bya-Bya- White

Ichi- Black

Ruru- Pink

Bulby- Green

Chika- Orange

Loli- Purple

Kenny- Blue

"Ok, i still have alot to go"

She then made her way to the 2nd division.

She walked in to Soi-Fon's office "Soify"

Soi-Fon looked up "Hi Momo"

Momo moved to the desk and used the little stool to look over it "Are you ok, after what happen with Kitty?"

Soi-Fon looked at her and smiled "Yes, I talked to her and Urahara yesterday and everything is fine"

Momo smiled "Good good, now can you come play with me?"

Soi-Fon looked at her and then looked at her Paper Work "Yeah, sure why not"

Momo smiled and gave her a Yellow Robe "Put that on, kay"

Soi-Fon nodded and saw as Momo ran out the door.

Momo looked down at her list and striked out Soi-Fons name.

"Ok, lets see, Little Shiro, Giku, Elmo, Sage, Ji-Ji, Big Dipper, Suisui, Fluffy, Uno, Smiley, Yuri, Nene, Isa, Nana, Yori, Windy, Creepy, Kitty, Bucket, Kiyo, Taro, Ori, U-U, Chady, Uru, Jin, Tess, and Tatsy" Momo said while going down the list.

**

* * *

**

Okay. I would like to see how many of you can see what nickname fits what peron :). I will tell you who is who next chapter :).

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

****

ALRIGHTY. Here we are again. Now its not going to be a complete powerranger thing its just seriously going to be alot of chaos :D. OK. Go here and when I said the Byakuya wtf expression you will see where it came from. http: // sasorilover. deviantart. com/ art/ Hitsugaya-49413413. You might have to type it in just don'r space it. :)

**Okay the nick names.**

Little Shiro-**Toshiro**

Giku- **Rangiku**

Elmo-** Kira**

Sage-**Shuhei**

Ji-Ji- **Renji**

Big Dipper- **Jushiro**

Suisui- **Shunsui**

Fluffy-**Sajin**

Uno- **Retsu**

Smiley- **Gin**

Yuri-**Mayuri**

Nene-**Nemu**

Isa-**Isane**

Nana-**Nanao**

Yori-**Hiyori**

Windy-**Kensei**

Creepy-**Shinji**

Kitty-**Yoruichi**

Bucket-**Kisuke**

Kiyo-**Kiyone**

Taro- **Sentaro**

Ori-**Orihime**

U-U-**Uryu**

Chady- **Chad**

Uru-**Ururu**

Jin-**Jinta**

Tess-**Tessai**

Tatsy-**Tatsuki**

**There you go :)**

**And here WE go.**

* * *

Momo jumped side to side while going to the 12th division.

She walked in and walked straight to the lab.

"Yuri!"

Mayuri yelped and dropped the test tube in his hand. He turned around to see Momo standing in his door way "Yes"

Momo walked in "I want you and Neneto come play with me"

Mayuri looked at her "Uh, im kinda busy at the moment"

Momo looked at himand her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes filled up with tears.

Mayuri eyes went wide and he got a worried expression "Ok, Uh now don't cry"

Nemulooked at her father "She will cry unless you agree to play with her, sir"

Mayuri looked at his daughter then back at Momo who's bottom lip was still trembling and her eyes now flowed tears.

"Alright alright" Mayuri told her "We will play"

Momo immediately stopped crying and smiled from ear to ear "Goody, now just put this on" She said while throwing a dark purple and light green robe at them.

Mayuri slipped his haori off and put the purple on one "Uh, okay"

Momo went for the door "Now, you just have to wash the makeup off your face"

Mayuri looked at her and slumped his head "Fine"

Momo then made her to the 3rd division.

* * *

"SMILEY!"

Gin's head snapped up from his desk where he happen to be taking a nap and, drooling. He looked at the door and saw Momo walking in.

"Ah, Momo, what can I do for you?"

Momowalked across the room and sat in his lap "I want you to play with me"

Gin looked at her "What we playing?"

"I don't know exactly we just going to destroy stuff" Momo told him.

Gin smiled his usual smile "Sounds fun"

Momo looked at him "So you'll play?"

And he nodded.

Momo clapped her hands and hugged him "Now just put this on"

Gin looked down at the silver robe in her hand "Okay"

Momo smiled and walked out the room while clapping her hands.

* * *

She was finally making her way to the 10th division when she ran in to Kira.

"Hey Momo"

Momo looked up to see Izuru "Hiya Elmo"

Kira raised an eyebrow "Why do you call me that?"

"Because it would be rude to call you Emo, so i just call's you's Elmo" Momo said while smiling.

Kira just shrugged "Okay where you going?"

"To see Little Shiro"

Kira smiled "Well alright, just don't hurt your self"

"Otay" Momo said while waving and walking torwards the division.

She walked in and went to the Captain's office, but saw no one.

"Little Shiro?"

Momo walked over to the side door and opened it to see no one again.

"Shiro?"

She closed the door and ran to Rangiku's room "Giku!"

Rangiku screamed and jumped about 5 feet in the air before coming back down and landing on her butt. She looked up to see a very sad Momo "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

Momo ran to her while crying "I-I-I can't find Litt-Little Shiro, what if her got ran over by Kenpachi or-or he got lost trying to get out of the watermelon feild"

Rangiku smiled while rubbing her back "Momo, he is at a meeting with Captain Yamamoto"

Momo stopped crying and looked at Rangiku "O, my's bad"

Rangiku smiled "You ok now?"

Momo smiled and nodded "Yup yup yup, thank you"

Rangiku shook her head before going to the couch.

While Momo made her way to the door "Oh, and put this on and be at the park in 10 minutes"

Rangiku looked at her and caught the dark pink robe she threw at her "Kay"

* * *

Momo walked into the 1st division and put her ear against the big door "Is he in there?"

She then heard Toshiro's voice "Yup he is in there"

She tried to open the door but couldn't "What the poop man?"

Momo walked to find some one who could help but found no one again. "This is becoming so freaking retarded"

She walked back to the door and said the words she heard Nana say when she went and saw her _"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"_

After she finished a red ball came out her hand and hit the door.

Her eyes went wide as the door fell down "WOW"

Toshiro and Yamamoto looked at the door and then at each other then back at the door "Uh"

Momo got off the floor "That was AWESOME!"

Hitsugaya's jaw dropped "Momo!?"

Momo walked through the smoke "Now I didn't know it was going to do that, I can pay for it, it may be in candy but I can still pay for it"

Yamamoto looked at her "How did you-"

"I just did what Nanao did" Momo told him while walking to Toshiro.

Toshiro just looked at her "Can I ask why your here?"

Momo got in his lap "Yup you can"

Toshiro sat there and waited.

Momo looked up at him"Well you gonna ask you tard?"

Toshiro's face turned blank "What are you doing here?"

"See that wasn't hard, but anyway, you have to come play with me" Momo told him.

Toshiro looked at Yamamoto "Well, Im kinda in a meeting at the moment"

Momo looked at Yamamoto "So, you can haves it some other time"

Toshiro couldn't help but smirk "Momo, that would be kinda rude"

Momo got off his lap "Well your being rude for 2 reasons one, you didn't even tell me you's was going to be in meeting and made me go throw a emotional break down and second YOU are totally ignoring me" Momo explained throwing her hand in the air.

Toshiro's eyes went from right to left "Well, uh-"

Yamamoto cut in "She has a point"

Momo looked at him "See, Even Granpa Yama knows what I'm talking about"

Toshiro looked at her "I don't think I can just leave Momo"

Her mouth open "Are you serious?"

Toshiro looked around "Yeah"

"Oh my god, I ran here, went through all this trouble and your not coming, oh that is just damn perfect" Momo said while dropping to her butt.

"You really need to watch your language" Toshiro told her

Momo stuck her tonge out at him "Oh, boo you"

Toshiro massaged his forehead "Momo-"

Before he could finish he sentence Momo screamed jumped on his lap.

"Momo!"

She clinged onto his shirt "Holy cow, that was the ugliest looking bug I have ever seen"

Toshiro palmed him self in the fore head "You are so weird"

Momo looked at him "I'm weird, you the one who just hit your self"

"Yeah because your weird" Toshiro said back to her.

"Oh, don't blame none of this on me, this is all Ichigo's fault" Momo said while crossing her arms.

Toshiro fel back in his chair "How is this Ichigo's fault?"

"Because everything is Ichigo's fault, even if he is in Alaska it is still his fault" Momo told him.

Toshiro smiled "Fine then go get him and tell him to fix it"

"No, your coming or im going to cry and cry and cry and cry"

Toshiro looked at her "You wouldn't do that"

Momo got off of him and moved to the floor and began to you guessed it, cry.

Yamamoto looked at her "Does she always do this?"

Toshiro looked at him "Yeah, always, and its not going to work this time" He said to her which just made her cry more.

"Hey Yamamoto is this what you wanted?"

They all looked at the door to see Shinji standing there.

"And what happen to the door?" Shinji asked but before he could get an answer he was knocked to the ground thanks to Momo.

Shinji looked at her "Uh, there there" he said while patting her head.

"Why is she crying for?"

Toshiro looked to see Hiyori standing over Shinji.

"BE-because Litt-Little Shi-Shirowont play with me" Momo said between sobs.

Hiyori looked at Toshiro walked over to him took her flip flop off and slapped him with it "How could you do that to here?"

Toshiro rubbed his cheek "IS everyone on her side?"

Shinji stood up and thanks to Momo's death grip held her as well "Dude, how could you not?"

Yamamoto looked at the chaos in his office and felt his head throbbing "Ok, just go freaking play with her because me head feels like its about to explode"

Momo stopped crying and flew to Toshiro who was getting off the chair.

"Oh now you want to come to me after you got me bitched slapped by a blonde with a flip flop" He said while walking out the place where the door was.

Everyone who was at the park looked at see Toshiro carrying Momo with Shinji and Hiyori not to far behind.

"Ah, there you guys are" Gin said while setting up.

Toshiro put Momo down "Sorry, Little Shiro was being complected"

Toshiro was about to say something but just ignored it "So what we doing here?"

Momo ran to Yachiru "Does you still got the thing I gave you?"

Yahciru nodded "Yup here"

Momo then got about 50 cups "Here drink this"

Retsu looked at her "Why?"

"Because its just energy drink thing" Momo said with a big smile.

They all shrugged and drunk it.

Kenpachi looked at her "Now what is this suppose to do?"

Momo looked at him "Well, it has some type of thing from Mayuri's lab"

Jushiro looked at the cup "And what may I ask was it?"

"It was called Hypdrome" Momo said.

Toshiro looked at her "And what does it do?"

"It makes your suger go up about 25 precent" Mom said.

"Which means?" Ichigo asked.

"Your going to get reeeaallyy hyper"

* * *

**OKay here we are. Your probably wondering where Ame is, she is at uh dog day care, idk. Anway, I hope you liked :). I prob wont update till I get 90 reviews but if your kind I might go it earlier. I HAVE no IDEA what Hypdrome is I made it up. It is between Hyper and Syndrome lol.**

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Here I am again WOOOHOOO. I hope you enjoy. **

**So just set back drink a mountain dew and eat some skittles.**

* * *

When Momo said Hyper she really meant Hyper.

Right now Ichigo is poking Byakuya over and over and disappearing when Byakuya turns around, and Byakuya believes Ichigo is trying to steal his pink lolipop so he turns back around in a hurry and goes into a crouching pose and mumbles 'He's trying to steals my Lolipop'.

Renji and Shuhei were at Yamamoto's Office ;while he was at the 12 division for data; and they thought it would be fun to paint his office, pink.

Soi-Fon was rambling to Nanao that she has had sex with Grimmjow 3 times already.

Orihime was braiding Ulquiorra's hair, and Uryu was drawing himself killing Ulquiorra.

Kisuke was trying to lay in his hat, litterally.

Yachiru was fighting with Byakuya over the pink lolipop.

Izuru was jumping up and down in circles.

Momo stood there with an eyebrow raised and looked at them all "Okay maybe's I's put to much hyperness"

Momo then looked at Toshiro ;who for reasons that only he knows; chasing a squirll "Uh, ok, um" Momo cleared her throat "HEY!"

Everyone stopped what there were doing including Shuhei and Renji who decided that the leftover paint would be perfect to have a paint war.

"Okay, we are suppose to be Power Ranger, not the Powerpuff Girls" Momo said.

Byakuya stopped pushing Yachiru away "What are we supposed to be doing then?"

Momo got a wierd expression "I don't know, I guess just destroy stuff"

Renji smiled and went to the nearest tree broke a branch off and threw it, at Shinji.

Momo looked at him "Or just destroy eachother that works to"

All of a sudden Ikkaku came running around in circles and ducked behind Momo.

"Bulby, what the matter?"

Ikkaku got in a ball "There is a big ass bee right there"

Momo looked to where Ikkaku was pointing and saw nothing "Bulby, there is nothing there?"

Ikkaku looked at her "How an you not see that thing its as big a Pluto"

Momo looked back at him "The dog or the Planet?"

Ikkaku thought or a minute "Uh, I don't know"

Then Ichigo came running over with a red bag, singing "I got Doritos and youuu don't"

Ikkaku then stole the bag from him and ran around while laughing like a five year old, but was tackled by Ichigo who ducked behind Soi-Fon and Ikkaku backed off.

Ichigo then sat on the ground and munched down on the bag.

Toshiro who finally stopped chasing the squirrel decided it would be more fun to chase, Gin, while both of them were on there hands and knees.

Rangiku was playing with Byakuya, well actually they were dancing around in circles while there zanpakuto's were in ash and cherry blossoms.

"Weeeeee" Byakuya sang while he spun in circles before he fell over "Owwww, my wrist is swealing."

Ichigo was still eating his Doritos, but kept hearing a crunching noise, but when it came back it was louder than before.

Ichigo found out that it wa coming from in the Dorito bag "Holy Shit"

Momo looked over at Ichigo "What?"

Ichigo looked horrified "This freaking Dorito is trying eat me" Ichigo yelled, Ichigo who thought the Dorito was as big as the world now didn't know what the hell to do "What do I do, what do I do?"

Momo looked at him "I don't know, eat it"

Ichigo then grabbed the Dorito and shoved it in his mouth.

"Is it gone now?" Momo asked.

Ichigo smiled "yup"

Momo smiled back and then was tackled by Toshiro "Little Shiro!?"

Toshiro clinged on to her "OK, I believe you now these damn butterflies are freaking evil"

Momo looked at him "Told youuuuuu"

Toshiro looked over at Yachiru who now had Byakuya's lollipop jumping really slowly and saying "I'm a Nin-Ja"

Yumechika came running over "Ikkaku, dude"

Ikkaku sat up "What?"

"This damn cat is wearing tap shoes and it controls the weather" Yumechika said him while holding a gray cat.

Ikkaku went wide eyed "Awesome"

"OW!"

Momo's head snapped over to Orihime who was rubbing her cheek.

"Rangiku!"

Rangiku looked at Orihime "What did I do?"

"You bitch slapped me with you boob!"

Rangiku rubbed the back of her neck "Sorry"

Toshiro and Gin ran past them now on there two legs.

Gin was running in front of Toshiro "Oh yeah! Feel the burn! Feel the burn! Feel the butt cramp! Wait! Rub my butt. Rub my butt" Toshiro looked at him and walked away "Get back here, rub my butt. Please rub my butt"

Toshiro walked in tell he got to a tree and decided to climp it.

Ichigo was doing front flips "Hey look at me, I front flippeded! Ah! Pinecone!" Ichigo got up and pull the pinecone off his butt "Now my butt is so stinging"

Ichigo ran over to where Kenpachi was who was trying to climb a tree but he broke it every time.

"Why are you so strong?" Ichigo asked him

Kenpachi looked at Ichigo "Steroids"

Ichigo made an 'o' with his mouth.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked at Soi-Fon "Huh?"

"Come her and fight me?" Soi-Fon said.

Ichigo raised an eye brow "Why?"

Soi-Fon looked at him "To see if you can pass the speed test"

Ichigo came over "Uh, whats that?"

Soi-fon didn't answer and just attacked him.

"Ahhhh"

After 20 minutes of Ichigo getting his ass kicked Soi-Fon stopped.

"You pass" Soi-Fon told him and walked away

Ichigo looked at Renji "How did I pass? She beat me like I owed her money."

Renji just shrugged his shoulders, and went back to throw paint at Byakuya.

Rangiku came skipping over to Toshiro, who was laying on his back trying to read a book and the title says 'Cat in the Hat' "Captain! Captain! Captain! Captain! Captain! Hitsugaya! Hitsugaya! Hitsugaya! Toshiro! Toshiro! Toshiro! Shiro! Shiro! Shiro! Captain Hitsugaya! Captain Hitsugaya! Captain Hitsugaya! Captain Hitsugaya! Hitsugaya! Hitsugaya! Hitsugaya! Hitsugaya! Toshiro! Toshiro! Toshiro! Shiro! Shiro! Shiro!"

Hitsugaya glared at her "WHAT!?" Hitsugaya yelled

Rangiku smiled "Hi" And ran away giggling

Hitsugayasmacked himself in the forehead "Vile women" and went back to his book.

Kenpachi ran over to some guy no ones no's "What's your name?"

The guy looked at him horrified "Tsubasa"

Kenpachi smiled and then cut him in half and then laughed.

"KENPACHI!"

Kenpachi looked at a pissed Retsu "What?"

"Why in the hell did you do that?"

Kenpachi smiled "Because its true"

Retsu rasied an eye brow "What is?"

Kenpachi looked at his sword "You can't spell slaughter without laughter"

Retsu looked at him with a dumb expression "O, what ever"

Momo looked at Kenpachi who was still laughing.

"Ok, WAYY to much hyperness" Momo said to her side.

Yachiru came over to her with a cookie "Momo?"

Momo looked at Yachiru "Huh?"

"Come to the dark side,.... we have cookies" Yachiru said before running away.

Momo scratched her head and yelled after her "I CAN GET COOKIES FROM BIG DIPPER!"

Jushiro's head snapped up from were he was trying to use the world of the living 'PsP'.

"What?"

Momo looked at him "Nothin"

Jushiro shrugged "Damn vile devise" And threw 2 miles.

Momo watched it "O, Ichi is going to be realllly mad"

Momo looked at Toshiro "Stop chasing the poor innocent squirrels Little Shiro!"

Toshiro looked at her and ran in to a tree.

Orihime ran over to him "George, George, George of the Jungle watch out for that tree" She sang.

Rangiku came over to her "Actually I think it would be Toshiro, Toshiro, Toshiro of the Gotie 13 watch out for that tree"

Orihime and Rangiku laughed as they walked off.

Momo walked over to Toshiro and looked at him"You ok?"

Toshiro looked up at her "Yeah, I'm good, I have a head ache but Im good"

Moo palmed him in the forehead "That's what you get for chasing squirrels"

Toshiro's mouth popped open "Aw, come on" as he ran after.

Rukia skipped over to Byakuya who was covered in Pink paint "Byakuya?"

Byakuya looked at her "What is it?"

Rukia put a finget to her chin "If Ichigo gets me pregnant what would you do?"

"Kill him"

Rukia raised an eyebrow, smiled and walked away _"Ok, tell Ichigo to wear condom"_Rukia said to her self.

Mayuri was doing his face paint with a mirror stood up on a rock and had a paint can of black paint in front of him, he was doing around his eyes when Ichigo came over to him and smacked him in the back of the head and made his face fall into the paint.

"KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo laughed his ass off before standing up "Oh Shit" and ran.

Ikkaku was spinning of his head "Look at meeee im a spin top"

Yumechika came over "Doesn't that hurt your head?"

"Nope"

Yumechika shrugged, then Ichigo came over and poured blue paint all over him.

"MY HAIR, MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

Ichigo snickered as he ran away before getting tackled by Rukia "Ichigo, what the hell are you doing?"

Ichigo looked up at her "Messing with people"

Rukia got off him and shook her head "You are such an airhead"

"At least I'm not a evil Pixie" Ichigo shot back at her.

Rukia was going to slap, punch, kick, or just snap back at him intill......

"OH MY GOD!"

Ichigo sat up to see Momo standing in the middle of everyone "Momo?"

Momo looked at him "Kill the damn hornet now now now now now!"

Soi-Fon looked at her "Hey that is just rude"

"I don't care, KILL IT!"

Byakuya got off the floor "Scatter, Senbonzakura"

But it did a little more damage then asked, It killed the bee, but it also destroyed the 1st division head quarters.

Momo's eyes went wide "Oh shit, we are all so dead"

**

* * *

**

Ok that was fun. Anyway, the Vile women thing is from family guy some of the things are from . Some are quotes from the internet and some are even from Bleach :).

**The dorito thing is from my Cusion Matt, he seriously thought a dorito was trying to it him. :) Hope you liked please review :)**

**Okay make sure you review because Im going to change Momo back when I reach 100 reviews :). so keep them coming lol.**

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok here I am again whoohoo. Its been for ever i know. **

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Momo looked over the hill to see a very shocked, and a very pissed Yamamoto.

"Oh no's his mad, his mad" Momo said.

"What should we do?" Toshiro asked.

Momo ran to Byakuya "You, go talk to him" Momo said while trying to push Byakuya but fell forwards because her feet slipped from under her.

Byakuya looked down at her "Why?"

"Because its your fault" Momo told him.

"You made me, demanding me to kill the damn bee" Byakuya argued back.

"Fine" Momo ran down the hill.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow "Where is she going"

Toshiro saw Yamamoto come up the hill with a very upset Momo.

"Momo whats wrong?"

Momo looked at Hitsugaya.

"How could you try to hurt her!" Yamamoto snapped at Byakuya.

Byakuya eyes went wide "What!"

Yamamoto looked at him "Are you smoking?"

"Yeah the might be the reason Bya-Bya made the building go boom is because his dumb dumb head thought it saw a bee" Momo said while clinging on to Yamamoto's captains haori.

Toshiro snorted "yeah Byakuya what the hell were you thinking"

Ichigo shook his head "Tsk tsk Byakuya smoking is bad its a drug"

"Your paying to build me another head quarters and your taking a piss test" Yamamoto said to him.

Byakuya went wide eyed "What!"

Momo snorted "Yeah Bya-Bya, DUH!"

Ichigo stuffed more Doritos in his mouth as Yamamoto went down the hill.

Byakuya looked at Momo waving bye to him "What the hell did you do that for?"

Momo turned and looked at him "I didn't want to gets in troubles by Grandpa Yama"

"So you blamed on me?"

Momo scratched the back of her head "Well you are the one who blew up the building"

"Because you told me to kill the bee"

"I said the kill the bee not to murder the Building" Momo told him

Toshiro looked at Byakuya "Byakuya, your arguing with a 3 year old, and losing"

Ichigo looked at him "Yeah so id just, shut up already"

Momo smiled "Otay, so while Bya-Bya fixes the building I want ice cream"

Toshiro smirked and rolled his eyes "And your pointing at me why?"

Momo palmed her self in the forehead "Because your getting it for me" She told him while grabbing his hand and leading him down the hill.

Rangiku smiled "Goodness, I can't wait for them to have kids"

Rukia laughed "Yeah that's probably how it will act"

Byakuya sighed "If they ever have a little girl kill me"

Kenpachi smiled "Gladly"

Byakuya glared at Kenpachi before making his way down the hill.

Ikkaku walked over to Ichigo "Uh, Ichigo, Weed isn't a drug, its just a plant, it just grows like that"

Ichigo smacked him in the back of the head and walked down the hill.

Ikkaku ran after him "And if you happen to catch it on fire,..... there are some affects!"

* * *

Momo was skipping down the street with an ice cream cone in hand.

"Lil' Shiro?"

Toshiro looked down at her "Hm?"

"Do you miss me being my older self?"

Toshiro went wide eyed "Why do you ask that?"

Momo looked back at him then faced forward again "I dont know, just wondering"

Toshiro ran his hand they his hair "Yeah I guess so, you just more of a pain when your older"

Momo stopped in her tracks "I beg your pardon?"

Toshiro looked at her "Well you are"

"And how is that?"

Toshiro couldn't help but smile "You just are"

Momo frowned "I'm going to remember this when I'm actually back to normal"

Toshiro smirked "Uh-huh"

"I am, call me annoying you butt hole, your annoying too you know"

"How am I annoying?"

"Your always complaining about somethin and i mean really really" Momo said while cocking her head to the side.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow "Hmph"

"And how am i annoying when I'm older?"

"Your mainly only annoying when your hor- uh never mind" Toshiro said before walking forward.

"What were you going to say?" Momo said running after him.

"Nothin!"

* * *

"Head Captain"

Yamamoto looked at Mayuri "Yes what is it?"

"The experiment on Momo should wear out in about a day or so"

Yamamoto nodded his head "Alright"

Ichigo walked in "So the test Byakuya take come in yet?"

Yamamoto looked at Ichigo "Yes and he is clean"

"Damn" Ichigo muttered.

"Where is he now?" Yamamoto asked

"Fixing the first head quarters" Ichigo said while pointing his thump behind him.

Yamamoto nodded "Ah"

Mayuri looked a Yamamoto "Why are you in my division for?"

Yamamoto stood up "Because, Mine is destroyed, Soi-Fon scares me, Gin scared me more that Soi-Fon, Retsu is the scariest of them all, The fifth division don't have anyone there, I'm pissed at Byakuya, I don't want to get fleas from Sajin, Shunsui is to drunk all the time, Uh I'm not going to hang out with Ichigo for a day, Momo is at the tenth division so hell no, Kenpachi is to damn loud, And Jushiro is sick"

Mayuri and Ichigo looked at eachother "And your here in mine why?"

"Truthfully even though your the freakiest looking your actually the most normal" Yamamoto explained.

"Ah" Mayuri said.

Soi-fon ran in the 12th division "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTEN ME"

**Ok ok i know it has been for ever and im so sorry. I was just trying of think of it lol.**

**I might make Momo change next chapter or the next but idk yet. Oh and Toshiro was going to say Horny when he was talking to Momo. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Koonichiwa. Hiya as you know im Tobiume. Want my real name go to my Profile :)**

**Why is my name Tobiume, Because Momo Hinamori is awesome and her Zanpakuto is tied for my 2nd fav :D  
**

**ANYWAY!!. Now I have wrote the next chapter for Little Peach, WOOHOO. But? I want to know still. I made a new poll. I want you all to visit it and vote.**

**I want to know. Do you want me to keep Momo little still??**

**I might make a sequel too :)**

**Just make some one else younger. I'll get to that later.**

**So please go vote.**

**Thank you to all That have added this as a fav and Reviewed. I appreciate it.**

**BYE!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Koonichiwa, Nanika Atta?. I'm here again. I'm so sorry about making yall wait. Holidays are busy :). I hope you like and please review.

* * *

**

Yamamoto, Mayuri and Ichigo looked at the shocked Soi-Fon standing in front of the door.

"Soi-Fon what is the matter?" Yamamoto asked her.

Soi-Fon opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Ichigo side glanced at Mayuri who looked back "Are you alright?" Mayuri questioned.

Soi-Fon shook her head very fast.

Ichigo got an annoyed look "Spit it out women!"

Soi-Fon gulped "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

Momo jumped on Toshiros bed as Toshiro was reading a book, or trying.

"Momo?"

Momo looked at him as she fell on her butt "Yes"

"What, are you doing?" Toshiro asked while putting the book down.

Momo looked at him "Jumpin"

Toshiro rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger "Why?"

"Because, I'm bored"

Toshiro looked at her "Then go find Ame" He told her while picking the book back up.

Momo smiled and jumped off the bed.

But turned around "Well?"

Toshiro looked up from his book "Well what?"

"Come on, you don't think im going to go alone do you?" Momo said to him.

Toshiro sighed and got off the bed "Fine"

Momo and Toshiro walked to Sajin where Ame was.

Momo barged into Sajins office "Ello Fluffy!"

Sajin looked up "Hi Momo"

Ame came running from behind Sajin and jumped on Momo.

"Ame!"

Toshiro walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya, what can I do for ya?"

Hitsugaya waved "Im just here for the dog" And pointed at Ame who was licking Momo in the face.

Sajin smiled "Alright"

Momo waved bye to Sajin and chased Ame out the door.

Toshiro slugged his way after her "God why me?"

* * *

Yamamoto was standing there gogging at Soi-Fon "Your what!?"

Ichigo was wide eyed "Who in the hell got you pregnant?"

Mayuri starred at her "And when have you ever be interested in guys?"

Soi-Fon looked at them "Im pregnant, uh I have always been interested in guys" Soi-Fon said while glaring at Mayuri.

Ichigo looked at her "Who in the hell got you pregnant?" Ichigo repeated.

Soi-Fon hesitated "Uh, um, Grim- Grimmjow"

Mayuri and Ichigo's jaws hit the floor "HOLY SHIT!"

Yamamoto for the first time in his life,..... fainted.

Ichigo went up to her "Grimmjow got you pregnant?"

Soi-Fon just nodded his head.

"And you got pissed at Yoruichi for getting pregnant by Kisuke" Ichigo laughed.

"Shut up ass hole!" Soi-Fon snapped while stomping out the door.

* * *

Rangiku came running in to her Captain office startling Momo making her drop her cup of chocolate milk on Toshiro's lap.

"Momo!"

"Sorry, Giku made me" Momo said pointing at Rangiku, who was no longer there "Giku?" Momo looked to see Ranigku collapsed on the floor.

"Giku?" Momo hopped down from Toshiros lap and ran to Rangiku and started to poke her "Giku?"

Rangiku jumped up real fast "GUESS WHAT!" She shouted making Momo jump and run and cling on to Toshiro leg.

Toshiro looked up at Matsumoto "What?"

"No you have to guess" Rangiku told him.

Toshiro groaned "I don't know, just tell me"

Momo let go of Toshiro leg "You finally learn how to spell your own name?"

Toshiro was in his room changing his outfit and chuckled. "Hell naw"

Rangiku looked down at Momo "I know how to spell my name"

Momo crossed her arms "Really?" Momo said "Then how do you spell it?"

Rangiku looked at her "R-A-N-G-I-K-U, Rangiku"

Momo's jaw dropped "Wow, you do know how to spell it, Lil'Shiro did you hear that!?"

Toshiro walked out of his room "Yes, that was impressive"

"Boo you both" Rangiku told them both.

"Aw come on Giku, tell us what it is" Momo said while setting on the the couch with Ame.

Ranigku took in a breath "Soi-Fons PREGNANT!"

Toshiro fell out of his chair "What!

"Whats pregnant?" Momo asked.

Rangiku walked over to her "That is when a girl like Yoruichi and Soi-Fon have a baby in there" Ranigku said while poking Momo's belly.

Momo looked down while standing on the couch "But how does it get there?"

Rangiku sat on the floor "Its when a boy and girl-"

"Matsumoto!"

Ranigku looked to see Toshiro setting back on his chair. "Oh fine"

Rangiku sighed "Uh, a women gets pregnant by an Angel putting a seed in the girl-"

"Like a flower" Momo said.

"Yes like a flower, and the seed just like a flower starts to grow and sprout little arms and legs"

"Oh" Momo said with a smile.

Toshiro was actually surprised "Wow I didn't know you could think that much"

Rangiku stuck her tongue out at him.

"But Giku, Renji said that a boy helps make a baby" Momo said.

Rangiku looked down at her "Oh the boy does, he uh, he uh, the guy helps by giving the baby a special vitamin that it needs to grow" Rangiku told her.

"Ah, ok" Momo said while smiling.

Toshiro who had a very impressed look on his face looked at Matsumoto "And do you know who the guy is?"

Rangiku snorted "Uh, yeah its Grimmjow"

Toshiro eyes went huge "What!?"

"Does Blueberry know that he is gonna be a daddy?" Momo asked.

Rangiku looked at her "No, Soi-Fon is kinda scared to tell him"

"Cant blame her" Toshiro said while looking at Momo who has twirling in circles.

Before Rangiku could say something Rukia barged in the room.

"Oh my god, did you hear about Soi-Fon!?" Rukia shouted.

"Yeah, shes pregnant" Rangiku told her while standing up.

"With Grimmjows baby" Rukia laughed.

Rangiku nodded her head "What color hair do you think it while have?"

Rukia smiled "I don't know, i kinda want it to be a girl with blue hair"

Rangiku smiled "I know"

Momo walked over to Toshiro "Uh, they are acting weird"

Toshiro looked down at her "When are they not?"

"Giku?"

Rangiku turned and looked at Momo "Huh?"

"When you gonna have a baby with Smiley?" Momo asked.

Rukia and Toshiro snorted "Yeah Rangiku when are you?" Toshiro asked.

Rangiku blushed "Uh, when Rukia finally tells Byakuya she has had sex with Ichigo"

Rukia glared at her "I'll tell him,... when his not angry"

Momo raised an eyebrow "But, Bya-Bya already knows"

Rukia turned to Momo "What, how does he know!?"

"Because I told, well kinda,... ish" Momo told her.

Rukia's jaw dropped "Why did you do that?"

"Because Renji told me about, and I told Bya-Bya that you didn't have a shirt on, so but he didn't seem angry" Momo said to Rukia.

Rukia sat on the couch "So, he wasn't angry?"

Momo shook her head "I mean he called Ichy an asshole, but that about it"

Rukia sunk in the couch "Thank goodness"

"Momo, seriously, you and your language" Toshiro sighed.

Yoruichi walked in the office "Hey guys"

Momo ran to her "Kitty"

Yoruichi smiled down at her "Hi sweetheart"

Momo looked at her "Your belly is grew, its like big"

Yoruichi nodded "Yes it did"

"So what can I do for ya?" Toshiro asked Yoruchi.

Yoruichi sat down on the couch "Just came to visit"

Unlike Yoruichi who calmly walked in, Soi-Fon barged in "I cant do this"

Yoruichi looked at her "What honey?"

"I'm the captain of the Stealth Force, I'm not supposed to be pregnant" Soi-Fon told everyone.

"She is getting emotional, that is going to happen alot" Yoruichi said.

Soi-Fon got on the couch and laid down.

"Why in the hell is everyone coming to my office for?" Toshiro asked.

Everyone looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Maybe you should you tell Grimmjow" Rukia suggested

Soi-Fon sighed "Maybe, but uh, his well him how do you think he will take it?"

Momo looked at everyone looking moopy "Okay what is yall's problem?"

They all looked at her "What do you mean?"

"You all moopy and depressed you need to get happy" Momo told them with a annoyed expression.

"Well, it is late maybe we should all go get some rest, and Soi-Fon to tell Grimmjow" Rukia mentioned while walking to the door "I'll see yall later"

Momo waved bye to everyone before going and placing her self on Toshiro's lap.

"Whats wrong Momo?" Toshiro asked the little girl in his lap.

Momo laid down in his lap "I'm tired"

Toshiro chuckled "Then go to bed dodo"

"I don't wanna" Momo told him.

"Alright fine, come on" Toshiro said while picking her up and carrying her into his room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Wow. That is 7 pages long I am impressed with my self lol.**

**I really hope you liked :) Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**WOW!!**

**Its been TWO months since I updated. Damn!**

**Okay. Nobody has asked but I want to show you what I saw in my mind that Momo looks like as a baby. **

**All you got to do is go on my profile and look at my avatar. It should be there lol. ANYWAY!! Lets get this SHIT started.

* * *

**

When Momo woke the next morning she noticed that Toshiro was missing, and like always started to freak out.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" She repeated over and over while running, in circles.

Momo heard a knock on the door and tackled the person on the other side not caring who it was.

"I can't fi-" Momo stopped and looked at the girls face "Who in the heka-ba-loo are you?"

"Uh, Karin-Karin Kurosaki" She stated "And who are you?"

Momo looked down at her face and remember Rangiku mentioning something about Toshiro meeting a girl by that name.

"You know Toshiro" Momo said to Karin.

"Yes, and that is who I came looking for, but I see his not here" She replied.

"No, I'm looking for him, can you help?" Momo asked her.

Karin smiled "Sure"

* * *

Rukia looked up from under the covers, to find the sun blinding her in the face. She then heard a weird noise come from the hall way and she clung on to Ichigo.

"Ichigo" She whispered to the sleeping strawberry.

"Ichigo"

Rukia sighed and poked him hard in the side "Ichigo" she snapped quietly.

Ichigo's eyes flew open "Ow, what the hell-"

"Shut up" Rukia interrupted.

"Well, why the hell did you poke me?"

"I think some one is in the hallway" Rukia told him.

"Well, duh, its the 9th division head quarters."

"No dumb ass, remember, YOU wanted to sleep in one of the guest houses in the Kuchiki manner" Rukia told him.

"Oh, right, my bad" Ichigo murmured.

They then heard a bang come from the next room, which made Rukia yelp and jump on top of Ichigo.

"Oh and you tell me to be quite, and this is NO time to be thinking about that" Ichigo stated, which followed in to a pillow in the face by Rukia.

"Just go see who it is" Rukia demanded.

"Why can't you go?" Ichigo questioned.

"Because your the guy, unless you secretly gay" Rukia whispered.

"I am NOT gay" Ichigo said to her.

"Then go see who it is, dumb-dumb"

"Alright"

They both got up and Ichigo grabbed the nearest thing who could reach, which made Rukia roll her eyes.

"Ichigo, you not going to be able to do shit with a feather duster" Rukia told him.

Ichigo looked at what was in his hand "I can make them sneeze to death, shhh"

"Ichigo, use this damp wooden broom handle, I think it might do more damage" Rukia said while trading the objects.

Ichigo shrugged and cracked open the door and saw a shadow, and leaped and broke the pole across the persons head.

Ichigo looked at the broken broom handle in his hand and saw the person laying on the floor and his eyes widen and he ran back into the room.

"Shit!"

"What, whats is it?" Rukia asked him.

"I-I think I just killed Byakuya with a broom" Ichigo panicked.

* * *

"Captain, you know Hinamori is probably freaking out right?"

Hitsugaya looked at her "Yeah, but I have to come to meeting I just can't skip them because she frea-"

"LIL' SHIRO!"

Toshiro was interrupted by a scream and a tackle.

"Momo, can't you do that gently" Toshiro moaned in pain while setting up.

"Sorry"

"Karin!" Rangiku shouted.

"Karin, who the hell-, oh never mind" Toshiro interrupted his self while standing up, putting Momo down.

"You forgot about me or something" Karin asked him.

"No, well a little" Toshiro told her while brushing himself off.

Karin hugged him "Its good to see you midget"

Toshiro blushed a little "I'm taller than you now, your the midget thank you"

Momo looked back in forth between the two, and shook her head "No, no no no" Momo repeated over and over as she got between them and pushed Karin off of Hitsugaya "No one and I mean NO one hugs Lil' Shiro, but ME" Momo warned Karin, which made Rangiku giggle.

"Damn, she is possessive" Rangiku stated.

"I don't know what that word mean, but you" She said while pointing at Karin "No touchy him" she announced while pointing at Toshiro "He, is MINE!"

Rangiku snorted "Ha, she told you, no offence"

Toshiro eyes looked from left to right as he scratched the back of his head "Uh, ok"

Karin looked at Rangiku who was trying to hold in a laugh "Who,.. is she, your little sister or something?"

Rangiku walked up to her "No, its his girlfriend"

Toshiro glared at her "When she was 5 foot and not 3"

Karin snorted "You have to babysit your girlfriend"

Momo looked at her feet with a thinking expression "What's a girlfriend?"

Toshiro glanced at her "Nothin, lets just go home"

Momo's head snapped up, "or lets go get an ice cream cone, and a bone for Ame"

Toshiro sighed "Fine, and not a damn word" he said while pointing at Rangiku and Karin.

* * *

"You WHAT!"

"I didn't know it was Byakuya" Ichigo told Rukia.

Rukia got off the bed and ran out the door to the hallway and saw her brother laying on the floor.

"Oh my god" Rukia panicked.

Ichigo came up behind her "Is he dead?"

Rukia picked up his arm and it fell back down "Holy shit, you killed him with a damn broom"

"Well, uh lets take him to Retsu, see if she can fix him" Ichigo told her while putting Byakuya body in his back.

Rukia looked at him while bitting her nail "O-ok"

Momo, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Karin where walking through Seireitei, when Momo spotted something.

"What did you do to Bya-Bya!" Momo yelled as she ran over to Ichigo, who jumped from her yell and dropped Byakuya.

"Ichigo!" Rukia snapped.

"Sorry"

Momo poked Byakuya in the head "Oh my god, you killed him"

Toshiro looked down at him "Dude what did you do?"

"I hit him in the head with a broom handle" Ichigo stated.

"Why?" Ranigku asked.

"Because I didn't know who it was" Ichigo told her.

"Then you should have looked dumb ass" Rukia snapped at him.

"Well, if you would have let me use the duster like I was going to then we wouldn't be in this mess" Ichigo argued back.

"How about you both shut up and take Bya-Bya to Hana and she can TRY TO FIX HIM!" Momo shouted.

Ichigo looked at her "Alright, alright, damn" Ichigo picked him back up and they made there way to the 4th division.

But not before being spotted by Renji.

* * *

**Omg its been for ever since I updated, im so sorry.**

**The end I'm gonna let you use you imagination on. :) Please review.**

**I'll try to update sooner. And I'll probably change Momo to normal next chapter, so PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE if you hav any ideas please tell me, because I have known on how to change her back, like when and where it happens. :)**


	23. Note

Hiya every one, I know I haven't updated in awhile and I apologize, there's just been allot of drama in my life, sorry.

But I will tell you that I am in the middle a writing the next, and maybe **last** chapter :) so good news.

Sorry if I have been making you wait.

I want to ask a favor, I'm so lost in how to not only end the story but how to change Momo back to normal, so could ya'll help me? I would help Allot

**~*~Tobiume~*~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hiya. **

**Please don't kill me. I know its been, FOREVER since I updated. I'm actually trying to see how I can make this story end lol. Its been over a year I believe, WOW!, and I was mad at Enchantable for not updating lol sorry. Also I'm trying to get better at the whole, Grammar thing :)  
**

* * *

"Is he okay?"

Unohana looked up at Rukia "He is fine, but he has a pretty bad bump on his head though"

Rukia sighed in relief "That's better than what could have happen"

"Very, when your brought him in, I seriously thought he had concussion" Retsu told them.

Momo got off the couch an kicked Ichigo in the shin. "See what you did?"

"Ow, my bad. Is he awake? "Ichigo asked while rubbing his shin.

Unohana looked at Ichigo "No, he is still unconscious"

"Ichigo if you we're smart ;which you are not; you might not want to be here when he does wake up" Toshiro told him.

Ichigo looked at him "He was the one who was walking in the hall like that, and Rukia is the one who told me to do it"

Rangiku sat down "Ichigo it was the Kuchiki manner, he can walk anywhere he wants" Rangiku finished smiling.

"Yeah but he didn't have to be all stalker like" Ichigo replied useing air quotes around _Stalker._

Retsu looked at them all and spoke "Why don't you all let him rest, & I'll let you all know when he wakes up, alright?"

"Alright, thanks Captain Unohana" Rukia told her while she got off her chair.

After everyone left, they went separate ways, Rukia went to check on Ukitake, Ichigo took Karin to his dad for the night, and Momo, Toshiro, and Rangiku went to the 10th division.

"Byakuya is going to murder Ichigo" Rangiku announced as loud as possible.

Toshiro who was exhausted rolled his eyes and told her to shut up and go to bed.

Matsumoto just pouted "Fine"

After Rangiku went to her room, Toshiro went to his, and immediately fell asleep.

Momo crawled on the bed patted Toshiro on the head and snuggled close to him, and drifted off.

* * *

The next morning, like always, Rangiku was no where to be found. Which left Toshiro to do everything thing, again.

_Knock! Knock!_

Toshiro looked at the door to his office "Come in"

"Captain Hitsugaya, head Captain Yamamoto has called a captains meeting" exclaimed a random seater.

"(sigh) alright" Toshiro replied while getting out of his chair.

But before he left he made sure to leave Momo a note now she wouldn't have an ;emotional breakdown;.

Rangiku walked in, after going to Mayuri's lab, and _borrowed_ a strange liquid.

"Captain!" Matsumoto called out, but no reply _"where the hell is he" _she thought to herself.

She put the blue substance on her captains desk and looked in his room to see a sound a sleep Momo, which made Matsumoto smile, thanks to Momo sleeping with her feet on the floor and leaning forward with he belly and head on the bed. She took a picture with her camera and a piece of paper caught her eye.

_Momo,_

_Went to Captain's meeting, so please for god-sakes don't freak out!_

_Toshiro._

Matsumoto let out a chuckle before leaving the young peach to sleep, and left to meet up with Shuhei for a drink. Forgetting the blue fluid on her captains desk.

_*30 minutes later*_

"Lil' Shiro?" Momo called out after she woke. She immediately freaked out, she ran threw the entire 10th division screaming her head off like a mad women.

She finally made her way back to his room, and finally spotted the piece of paper with Toshiro explanation of him not being there.

Momo got a straight face "Ah, now he tells me, or letters me"

She made her way back to his office and a pretty blue liquid caught her eye.

"Huh, what's this?" Momo asked her self before climbing up on the desk. "It looks, a little bit stwange, maybe I should wait till Lil' Shiro gets back" Momo told herself while putting the liquid down and hopping off the desk, but she quickly looked back "Aw heck, why not?"

Momo gulped down the drink and made a sour face. Then her eyebrows twitched.

"I feel like running in circles now" Momo exclaimed out loud, and she did just that, all round seireitei.

After 3 hours of running around, screaming, running into walls, scaring people, falling over, laughing hysterically at trees and flowers in which when people asked why she answered _"It said a funny joke about a dogwoods bark"_, she decided to make her way back to the 10th division.

"LIL' SHIRO!" She hollered at the top of her lungs.

Toshiro and Rangiku's heads snapped of from there desk as she barged in to the room.

Hitsugaya look at her with a strange facial expression.

Momo looked at him "Don't look at with the tone of voice" Momo order while pointing at him.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow "Where have you been?"

Momo giggled "The trees in the park we telling funny jokes"

Toshiro and Matsumoto side glance at each other.

"I bet they were" Rangiku laughed.

Momo who was still feeling hyper decided to run, in more circles, before colliding with a wall.

Toshiro couldn't help but let laugh pass through his lips, while Rangiku fell out of her chair.

"Momo, you okay?" He asked kindly while trying ;but not succeeding; to laugh.

Momo got up felt a little dizzy but finally got her balance "Yeah, I think so"

Rangiku finally got back in her chair, just in time to hear Momo let out a very loud burp and to see a blue bubble come out of her mouth.

They all three watched in amazement, as it floated to the ceiling before popping.

Momo looked at them both "That. was. awesome!"

Toshiro just put his face in his hands and shook his head "Momo please tell me you didn't drink bubbles?"

Momo got one of those 'thinking looks' before answering "No, not that I wemember"

Rangiku just then remembered the Blue liquid she left on the desk, that was now, gone.

She got and walked to Momo be for kneeling down in front of her "Hinamori did you drink the Blue stuff the was on Captains desk?" She asked

Momo just nodded before returning to her circle running.

"What blue stuff Matsumoto?" Toshiro questioned his lieutenant.

Rangiku looked at him with a 'oh- shit' expression "Uh it was a liquid that I stole from Mayuri's lab"

He looked at her with a questionable look "And...?"

"And, it happens to be the anti-dote to Momo's condition"

* * *

**ALRIGHTY! After one year there is a new chapter WOOHOOOOOOO!**

**Okay I hope you like, yes sadly next chapter will probably be last :(**

**Also thank you too {**_**peachyluvhshirochan98} **_**for the idea for Momo's returning idea.  
I would also like to thank,**

**_{Maki maki}  
{Diaspra}_**  
**_{Icyangel27}_**  
**_{Tsukiko-san21}_**

**for there great ideas, THANK YOU! for taking the time to help, I appreciate it!**  
**Hopefully next chapter will be up very very soon :)**


End file.
